Sonic in Equestria Girls: The new Adventure
by PhoenixtheHedgehog is here
Summary: Hey guys, Phoenix the Hedgehog is here and this is my first crossover in English language. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to Fav Follow and Review and good reading ;) P. S: Please don't pay attention to grammatical errors, I'm trying to get along with English ;-;
1. Chapter 1

There was Sonic, fighting against Dr. Eggman(Again) He finnaly went through his base and saw him holding a red Chaos Emerald

Sonic: Yo Eggman, looks like you got something that dosen't belong to you

Eggman: And this "something" is going to destroy you!

Sonic: Yeah Yeah, whaterver, it's same as ever, all bark but no bite

Sonic then started an spin dash into Eggman but someone stopped him. An black hedgehog stepped right in front of him holding a green Chaos Emerald

Sonic: What the?... Shadow?

Shadow: Long time no see blue hedgehog...

Eggman: Now, Shadow can you please finish your part of the deal? —He said throwing the red emerald for the black hedgehog

Sonic: Deal?

Shadow: The doctor told me if i kill you, in return he will give to me a Chaos Emerald

Sonic: Hehe I'm always up for a rematch. Bring it on Faker!

Shadow teleported and tried kick Sonic. But Sonic backfliped away and tried an Homming Attack on Shadow. Shadow dodged and kicked Sonic. Sonic fell to the ground and started a Spin Dash and hit Shadow's stomach. Shadow and Sonic start rolling around but the emeralds fell to the ground too. Shadow was on top of Sonic and he pulled a knife and tried stab Sonic's face, but Sonic stopped the blade with his bare hands. Shadow was struggling to stab Sonic and Sonic was struggling to pull away the knife. The emeralds start glowing and sppining, then a great white globe appears and start getting bigger

?: Chaos Control!

Sonic: Hey! That voice! It's Mep...—Sonic and Shadow was pulled into the globe

In distance, Silver and Phoenix were hanging on a tree waiting Sonic's return

Silver: He's taking a long time, i thought he said it won't be too long...

Phoenix: He's probably making fun of Egghead... Hey what's that in distance?

Silver: I don't know but it's coming from Eggman's tower, where Sonic are!

Phoenix: We better get there quick, it's only getting bigger!

They jumped from the tree, but when they hit the ground, the globe started pulling they and everthing around. Sonic was in a black whole and then he saw a city in the end of the black hole. Sonic hit the ground too hard and he pass out. A little time later he wakes up

Sonic: Ow... My head...

Silver: What... Just... Happened?...

Sonic: Silver? Is that you?

Silver: Sonic? You... You are...

Sonic: What? What's wrong with me?

Silver: Umm... We better find a mirror...

Both heroes start looking for a mirror, they were in a different place, or dimension, they enter in a school that was close to them. They finded a mirror and they got suprised

Silver: That's what i'm talking about...

Sonic: Well, well, another new look. Gotta tell ya, i look awesome as a human

Silver: Again, what happened there?

Sonic: Well, Shadow and i was fighting and then the emeralds start spinning around...

Silver: And then a white globe appears and pulled Shadow and you?

Sonic: Basically...

Silver: Oh well...

Sonic: C'mon it's a whole new adventure, let's find the other's

Silver: Hey... Watch out with your powers, i bet the people here is going to be scared if someone starts running around at the speed of sound

Sonic: i'll be, see ya

Then they split to find Shadow and Phoenix. Sonic was running at normal speed and went to the Soccer Field and saw a girl with rainbow colored hair training with a soccer ball

Sonic: Hey, i need your help, can you tell me if you saw a guy with black and red hair walking around, and show me around?

?: Well no and yes, but i will only show you around if you beat me in a 1v1 soccer game

Sonic: Look, i don't have time, uhh...

Rainbow Dash: My name is Rainbow Dash, and yours?

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the... Just Sonic

Rainbow Dash: Well, Sonic, What do you say?

Sonic: Well... A little game won't hurt. I'm on it!

Rainbow Dash: Alright, first making 5 goals wins—She tried make a goal with an kick and a backfilp but Sonic was fast enough to kick the ball to the other goal

Sonic: 1-0

The game was on, Sonic didn't use his full speed, but a normal speed for a fair game. Rainbow Dash did her best to try keep up with Sonic. The results was 4-4, Sonic then decided stop messing around and make the last goal, winning the game

Rainbow Dash: *Out of breath*Wow...you are fast... And not even a sweat

Sonic: Hehe, they used to call me "The fastest thing alive"

Rainbow Dash: I still want a rematch

Sonic: Anytime, now, can you please show me around?

Rainbow Dash: Sure, follow me

Then Rainbow Dash showed Sonic the whole school, they were in the main doors when Sonic saw Shadow, and Shadow saw him too

Sonic and Shadow: FAKER!

Both was running towards each other but Rainbow Dash stepped between they

Shadow: Get out of my way or else...

Sonic: Rainbow you need get out of the way

Rainbow Dash: Or else both of you will kill each other?!

Sonic and Shadow: Yeah!

Rainbow Dash: Why?

Sonic and Shadow: Because i hate him

Rainbow Dash: Can't both of you get along?

Shadow: What? Me getting along with this imposter? No way!

Sonic: Yeah Rainbow, there is no chance I get along with this fake copy of me!

Shadow: What did say?

Sonic: You heard it, fake copy of me!

Rainbow Dash: Enough!

Sonic and Shadow: He started!

Rainbow Dash: And i'm finishing it! Now, both of you be nice with each other, what's so wrong with being friends?

Sonic: He's always trying to kill me!

Shadow: You're the reason of all the problems!

Sonic: Who told you that?

Shadow: Dr. Eggman. He said you was the reason of all the disasters that occurred along the years

Sonic: Eggman is trying to rule the world, and I'm always stopping him. That's why he told you that! He's was fooling you all this time!

Shadow: What? No! You're wrong! After all he created me! Why wouldn't i believe on him?

Sonic: Shadow, Eggman didn't created you! He just woke you up!

Shadow: What?

Rainbow Dash: Ok now i'm confused, what are you two talking about?

Sonic: (Oh no! I've talked too much)Uhh, that was a test of a theater that we're going to do! *whispering to Shadow*Play along...

Shadow: Uhh, yeah, a very famous theater

Rainbow Dash: Oh really? What's the name of it?

Sonic: The... Life of... An guy with amnesia

Rainbow Dash: Suure...

Sonic: C'mon Shadow, now we gotta talk about the next scenes, thanks for showing me around Dashie, i'll talk with you later

Then Sonic and Shadow left Rainbow Dash with a very suspicious face. Then Sonic explained the real story of Shadow's past

Shadow: I... I don't know what to say... I'm sorry Sonic, i thought you were the bad guy all along

Sonic; It's ok, everybody thinks that

Then, Silver and Phoenix appears next to Sonic

Silver: Don't worry Sonic, we got your back

Phoenix: Yeah, we got your... Wait, we're fighting him?

Silver: Shadow? Yes

Phoenix: Silver got your back Sonic!

Sonic: It's ok guys, Shadow is on our side now.

Silver and Phoenix: Really?!

Sonic: Yes, what's wrong?

Silver: Shadow can you give us a minute? Thanks

Then Sonic, Silver and Phoenix took a few steps back

Phoenix: You gotta be kidding me, he tried to kill us many times now he's on our side? What the hell Sonic!?

Sonic: Hey cut him some slack, he didn't knew his past

Silver: And you explained everything?

Sonic: Yup

Phoenix: And he thrusted you?

Sonic: Yeah

Silver: Sonic, this is not April Fools

Sonic: I'm not kidding

Shadow: I can hear you guys, and I'm sorry, ok? Eggman made me belive that all of you are evil.

Phoenix: Dude if you're telling the true, you will need apologize everyone

Shadow: And i will.

Sonic: Good thing you're on our side

Silver: I hate being spoil sport but, aren't we on a school?

Sonic: Yeah... You mean...

Phoenix: We got class, here your schedules

Sonic: Wow, thanks... That's sarcasm

Silver: Hm... Well, i got PE now

Sonic: So do i

Shadow: I got Science class

Phoenix: Me too—He lifeted his hand for an High Five, but Shadow didn't do it—Maybe later

Shadow: Sorry, I'm still getting the hang of this...

Sonic: Well see you guys later

Sonic and Silver were going to the GYM, Sonic was talking to Silver and not paying attention to were he was going and he bumped to someone

Sonic: Ops, sorry, are you ok?

Rainbow Dash: Well without the fact that you almost break my back... Yeah I'm fine

Sonic: Oh it's you, hey Dash, are you going to the GYM too?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and who's your friend?

Silver: I am Silver, you must be Rainbow Dash. I've heard that you're the captain of all soccer teams here!

Rainbow Dash: Indded

Sonic: Wow you didn't tell me that

Rainbow Dash: I was going to tell you, but all that strange stuff happened

Sonic: And who are you? —Sonic pointed to a girl with a cowboy hat and farm clothes

Applejack: My name is Applejack sugar cube

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Fastest thing alive

Silver: Well now we're all introduced we better get to the GYM, or we will be late!

Sonic: Got it!

So they rushed to the GYM and saw a lot of students

Sonic: Hey Applejack, you reminds me one friend of my

Applejack: And what is his name?

Sonic: Knuckles

?: Talking about me huh?

Sonic then turn around and saw a tall teenager with red dreadlocks

Sonic: Knuckles! You're here?!

?: Not only him

Sonic saw another teenager, but he was smaler (he looks like the same thing as Tails in Sonic Boom, but human)

Sonic: Tails?! Buddie you're here too!

Tails: Long time no see

Rainbow Dash: Silver, those are all friends of Sonic?

Silver: Yes and trust me, he got a lot more...

Rainbow Dash: Oh boy...

Sonic: I can't belive we're all here

Tails: Me too, i saw everything, from your break through Eggman's base, to your fight with Shadow

Knuckles: It looks like even the emeralds got teleported here too

Sonic: Even the Master Emerald?

Tails and Knuckles: Yes!

Sonic: Wow, this... Is... Amazing!

Silver: Guys, the coach is coming

Shining Armor: Ok everyone, today we're playing Dodgeball, so you all better pick a team. And looks like we got 2 more students, my name is Shining Armor. Please tell us your name.

Sonic: I'm Sonic

Silver: And my name is Silver

Shining Armor: I need you two to follow me so i can make some test on you. The rest of everyone, get started already with the Dodgeball

Sonic: Coach Shining Armor?

Shining Armor: Yes Sonic?

Sonic: There's another two students who got transferred here too

Shining Armor: And what class they are?

Silver: Science Class

Shining Armor: I see, and what is the name of they?

Sonic: Shadow and Phoenix

Shining Armor: Alright, you two please get in that room and wait for me there

Sonic and Silver: Yes Sir!

Sonic and Silver went in that room. It was full with equipmants. A little later, Shining Armor was there with Shadow and Pheonix

Shining Armor: Okay, now that we're all here, we can get started. The first test is Speed. All of you are going to run 3 minutes or less at any speed.

After the test, the results was:

Sonic: 3 minutes/250 km/h

Shadow: 3 minutes/120 km/h

Silver: 2:30 minutes/70 km/h

Phoenix: 2:10 minutes/50 km/h

Shining Armor: I'm suprised, Sonic break the school record by running 250 miles per hour in 3 minutes... And he's not even tired!

Sonic: Hehe, what can i say?

Shining Armor: Okay, the next test is Strength, you all have to do 20 lifts or less with any weight

After the test, the result was:

Sonic: 17 lifts/100 kg

Shadow: 20 lifts/400 kg

Silver: 13 lifts/80 kg

Phoenix: 15 lifts/100 kg

Shining Armor: Amazing! Shadow was able to lift 400 kg 20 times!

Shadow: Hmpf... It wasn't my best...

Shining Armor: Alrigth, the next test is Agility, all of you must step in between the 20 marks in the less time possible

After the test, the results was:

Sonic: 20 seconds

Shadow: 23 seconds

Silver: 18 seconds

Phoenix: 24 seconds

Shining Armor: That was incredible Silver! It looked like something was pushing you left to right

Silver: Well, sorta...

Shining Armor: Alright, the last test is Reflexes, this machine is going to throw 32 balls at you for 1 minute, you all must dodge the more balls possible

After the test, the results was:

Sonic: 24 balls dodged

Shadow: 23 balls dodged(close enough)

Silver: 20 balls dodged

Phoenix: 32 balls dodged

Shining Armor: Well, Phoenix you got an amazing reflexes, not even 1 ball hit you!

Phoenix: Oh well, just pratice...

Shining Armor: Thank you all for submitting the tests. Now all of you can go back to your classes

So they went back to the GYM

Sonic: Well i got free period now...

Silver: Good for you, now i got Science class

Shadow: I got Math class

Phoenix: I got free period too

Sonic: I'm going to do something, see you all in the cafeteria

Silver, Shadow and Phoenix: See ya...

Phoenix was walking outside the school when he saw a girl with light pink hair on the ground crying. He decided to see what was happening

Phoenix: Hey... Are you ok?

?: Oh... Um...no...

Phoenix: What's your name?

Fluttershy: *in a low tone*Fluttershy...

Phoenix: Fluttershy. My name is Phoenix, now what's going on? Why you were crying?

Fluttershy: I was trying to distribute this pamphlet about the animal shelter, but no one cares...

Phoenix: I see... Well that's no problem for me

Phoenix grabbed all the pamphlets and start giving to everyone in the school. Then he came back where Fluttershy was and give his hand to her

Phoenix: Now, we just have to wait...

Then a lot of students appears wanting pets from the animal shelter. A little later they left

Phoenix: I think I'm gonna stay with one of these—He felted someone hug him

Fluttershy: Thank you so much, you don't know how important this is for me... Oh—She realized that she was hugging him and quickly stepped back and blushing like crazy — I'm sorry...

Phoenix: It's okay... Friends do that, don't they?

Fluttershy: They do... I guess...

Phoenix: You're kinda shy, that's cute

Fluttershy: You... You think I'm cute?!...

Phoenix: Yeah i do, hey i gotta go to the cafeteria. My friends are waiting for me there

Fluttershy: Can i go with you?

Phoenix: If you want to.

Fluttershy: Of course i want!

Phoenix: Then let's go!


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix and Fluttershy were on their way to the cafeteria, when they heard an explosion

Phoenix: What was that?

Fluttershy: *scared tone*I don't know...

Then they heard again the explosion but the wall next to them fell down.

Sonic: COMING THROUGH!

?: Must. Annihilate. Target

Phoenix: Metal Sonic?!

Metal Sonic was carrying Sonic on his back and breaking through the walls with his body. Phoenix then looked to the hole and saw Silver, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and five girls

Phoenix: Fluttershy i need you to take cover. Stay with that guy with red dreadlocks and the others around him, ok?

Fluttershy: But what about you?

Phoenix: Don't worry with me, now go!

Fluttershy: Take care

Phoenix: I will!

Phoenix then start pursuing Sonic and Metal Sonic. He stopped and found they on the parking area. Phoenix did a Roundhouse kick on Metal Sonic and landed at Sonic's side

Phoenix: You're having a party and didn't even invited me?

Sonic: Sorry. But hey, the party just started!

Metal Sonic: Anylising Targets. Changing Coordenates. Target aquireed. New mission: Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog and Phoenix the Hedgehog

Phoenix: At least he call us hedgehogs, despite the fact we're humans now

Sonic: I liked him better when he wasn't talking

Phoenix: So, who's taking the first shot?

Sonic: Rock, Paper, Scissors?

Phoenix: Okay

Metal Sonic: Charging Beam. 30% complete

Sonic: Rock

Phoenix: Paper

Sonic and Phoenix: Scissors

Metal Sonic: Charging Beam. 60% complete

Sonic: Ha Ha, Paper wins

Phoenix: Awww C'mon

Metal Sonic: Beam Loaded. Shooting in 3

Phoenix: I'll give you a hand

Sonic: Send me High

Metal Sonic: 2

Phoenix: Ready?

Sonic: Always

Metal Sonic: 1

Play Music: For the Land of Sky(Sonic the Hedgehog OVA OST) Reconstructed

Metal Sonic shots a beam of energy on Sonic. Phoenix sends Sonic to the sky and dodge the beam. Sonic in the sky tried a Homming Attack on Metal Sonic. It did work, sending Metal Sonic under a car

Sonic: Hey we can still use our powers!

Phoenix: Let's end this quick! Before someone sees us!

Sonic started a Spin Dash and launched himself to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic holded him, Phoenix used Chaos Control and kicked Metal Sonic inside a car. Metal Sonic gets out of the car and shots Sonic making him fly to the wall

Tails: Sonic! Take this! —he threw a ring to him

Sonic: I got it, thanks Buddie

Phoenix: SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CHRISTMAS? DO SOMETHING!

Metal Sonic was on top os Pheonix ripping his body and Phoenix was struggling to pull him away. Sonic then started a Light Speed Attack and boosted with full speed on Metal Sonic making him fly away.

Stop Music

Sonic: Yes! We did it!

Phoenix: On second thought... I might stay home tonight...

Sonic and Tails start laughing, then the main six came, they've saw everything. Rainbow Dash looked to Sonic with a angry face

Sonic: Oh, well about that...

Rainbow Dash: I hope you have a better excuse than a theater...

Phoenix: Theater?

Sonic: Oh boy, i have a lot to explain...

The bell rang, it was the end of school already

Sonic: Oh, look, end of school. Looks like we gotta go! Right guys?

Phoenix: *whispering to Sonic* You realize we don't have a place to go, right?

Sonic: *whispering to Phoenix* Don't worry, i have a plan

Phoenix: *whispering to Sonic* You do?

Sonic: *whispering to Phoenix* Of course i do

Shadow: What are you two whispering to each other?

Sonic: That we... Need pick up our stuff...

Phoenix: Yeah... The stuff that is in the school...

Pinkie Pie: Aww but if you guys go now, you'll miss the party!

Sonic: Party? What party?

Pinkie Pie: The party of the new friends!

Phoenix: But we just meet toda—he was interrupted by Sonic

Sonic: That's Awesome! And where's going to be?

Pinkie Pie: At my house, 07:00 pm

Sonic: Deal. See you guys there

The main six left our heroes, but Rainbow Dash was nervous about everything that happened earlier

Phoenix: The hell with. Sonic you're giving me nerves

Shadow: What was that all about?

Silver: You saw that girl with purple hair looking at me?

Everyone: Silver!

Sonic: Guys, i know you all are mad at me, but theres is a most important thing to talk about now!

Shadow: And what is it?

Sonic: Where's Pinkie Pie house...

Phoenix: *face palm* You gotta be kidding me...

Tails: I know where is, and Sonic?

Sonic: Yes?

Tails: You better explain yourself to the girls

Sonic: Piece of Cake! I'm used to explain myself to Amy why i won't go to a date with her... Talking about it, you didn't saw her did you?

Tails: Yes i did

Sonic: Oh boy...

So Tails led the way to Pinkie's house. They knocked on the door and Rainbow Dash openned. All except Sonic passed through the door. And she closed the door behind her

Sonic: Okay... You're scaring me...

Rainbow Dash: Now you have all the time to explain. Everything

Sonic: *sigh* Fine... You got me, the truth is...

Pinkie Pie openned the door and interruped Sonic

Pinkie Pie: What are you guys doing here outside? The party is inside! Come on in!

Sonic then rushed inside making Rainbow Dash even more angry

Sonic: Phew... That was close...

Inside Pinkie Pie house was Shadow, Silver, Phoenix, Tails, Knuckles and the main six. Sonic sat down on Tails's side

Tails: What took you so long?

Sonic: Dash was making an interview with me

Tails: And you said something to her?

Sonic: Thanks to Pinkie i almost talked to much

Tails: You know... Tonight everyone will have an explanation

Sonic: Do i really need to tell they that we're not from here?

Tails: It is better than they find out by themselfs

Sonic: Well... Here goes nothing...

Sonic then stand up and walk up to Rainbow Dash first. She was pretty mad with him

Sonic: Look i know you're mad at me because i lied to you. But now i'll explain everything to you, okay?

Rainbow Dash: I'm listening...

Sonic: Umm... I better tell this to everyone, so...

Rainbow Dash: Hurry up then!

Sonic: I'm going, I'm going, okay? Chill out...

Sonic then walked to the room where everybody was it. He started talking

Sonic: Okay. Listen everybody. You all know that crazy stuff happened earlier. And you all need an explanation...

Phoenix: Wowow slow down a bit... Sonic, we need to talk, right now!

Sonic and Pheonix took a few steps away from the room

Phoenix: Are you really sure you want to do this?

Sonic: How can i keep lying, after all what happened today?

Phoenix: I know but... We don't know how they will react!

Sonic: And there's one way to find out—He went back to the room

Phoenix: Sonic, wait!

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic went back to the room and saw everybody with confused faces

Rainbow Dash: So?

Sonic: Okay... *sigh* The truth is, we're not from here

Rainbow Dash: You mean, you're not from this city?

Sonic: No... I mean...

Pinkie Pie: You're 4 super powerfull hedgehogs from another world. Sonic is always stopping a bald fat guy called Eggman, who's trying rule the world. Sonic was trying to stop him but something happened and all of you got teleported here

Everyone jaw dropped

Rainbow Dash: Yeah... I'm pretty sure that, this is not the explanation

Sonic: Nope, she pretty much nailed it

Applejack: So let's see, y'all from a different world?

Fluttershy: You're hedgehogs?

Sonic: Yes, that's basically all of it

Rainbow Dash: That... Is... AWESOME!

Phoenix: Oh my God I'm shaking! That's too much information...

Sonic: Okay now you all know from where we are, now you all need to know who we are! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest thing alive and hero of Mobius, our home planet

Shadow: I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form. Created by Gerald Robotnik with the purpose to protect the humans

Silver: I'm Silver, Silver the Hedgehog, hero of time. I've travelled through time and space many times

Phoenix: I'm Phoenix the Hedgehog. Vigilante of South Island in Mobius. I bring justice and hope for those who need it

Tails: I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me "Tails". I'm a two tailed fox back in Mobius. I helped Sonic in all his adventures, since i was a kid

Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Enchida, I'm the guardian of the Master Emeralds and the 7 Chaos Emeralds

Sunset Shimmer: What is an Chaos Emerald?

Shadow: These are the Chaos Emeralds—He pulled a green Chaos Emerald, Sonic pulled a red emerald, Silver pulled a blue emerald and Phoenix pulled a yellow Chaos Emerald. The emeralds start floating around them

Sonic: There are 7 Chaos Emeralds, they're a mysterious gems that no one knows where it came from

Shadow: It turns thoughts into power. Collect 7 and a miracle happens

Silver: The emeralds have na unlimited power. It can also control time and space

Phoenix: " _The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos"_ If the person has a good heart, full of hope and justice, the emeralds will return the power turning him invencible. But if the person has a dark heart full of rage, sadness and guilty, the emeralds will return the power turning him in a dark form

Sonic: Unfortunately i already experienced the dark energy of the emeralds

Rainbow Dash: You did?

Sonic: Yeah... And still hard to remember...

Twilight: We saw you fighting that robot, how you were able to do those moves?

Sonic: We all have some special powers, for example i can run faster than speed of sound and do speed attacks

Shadow: i have Chaos Control, with this ability i can control time and space, no one can brake free

Silver: I have psychokinesis, that means i can move things with my mind

Phoenix: I'm still figuring out my powers... But i have Chaos Control too

Sonic: And i think that's all you guys need to know

Phoenix: There's something I want to know!

Sonic: And what is it?

Phoenix: How did Metal Sonic found you?

Sonic: Well... That's something i don't know

Tails: Wait a minute... If we're here... And even the Chaos Emeralds are here...

Sonic: So that means...

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Phoenix, Tails and Knuckles: Dr. Eggman are here too!

Meanwhile somewhere in the sky...

Dr. Eggman: Grrrr... I've should know it wasn't a good idea make a deal with Shadow

Orbot: But sir, it wasn't Shadow who induced the Chaos Control

Cubot: Yeah sir, i've saw a hedgehog that looked like Sonic, but he was brighter

Dr. Eggman: Hmm... Interesting... Orbot! Find that blue pest and send Buzz Bombs to him

Orbot: Yes sir!

Dr. Eggman: And Cubot!

Cubot: Yes sir?

Dr. Eggman: Make me an Sandwich

Cubot: With ham, sir?

Dr. Eggman: Yes! Evil ham...

PhoenixtheHedgehog is here: And that's it for today dear readers. Don't forget to Fav Follow and Review. Peace out!

P. S: From now on i'll put some Q&A for you guys =)

 _ **Q &A: There's a reference on Eggman's last scene. It's a reference from one of the episodes of Sonic Boom! What episode is that? **_

_**There's a lot of theorys about who made the OST of Sonic 3 & Knuckles. One of them is that Michael Jackson made it, but he wasn't mentioned on the credits of the game. Do you know the reason? **_

_**In the very first episode of MLP: FIM Season 5, Starlight Glimmer made a sound used on a character in Five Nights at Freddys 3. From which character was: SpringTrap, Phantom Freddy or Phantom Marionette?**_


	4. Chapter 4

PhoenixtheHedgehog is here: Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter. But before we start, here's the awnser of the last Q&A

Funnymaos:

I've watched or play most of these but I really don't know the answer. In fact remembered the episode just now it was spring trap.

mMlpxSonic:The sound is springtrap I think

Thats all I have

Neutral Leprechaun: For the question at the end, about the FNAF 3 sound, it was Springtrap

You all are right! The sound was from SpringTrap jumpscare.

Michael Jackson wasn't mentioned in the credits of Sonic 3 & Knuckles by many reasons. Some people say he didn't liked the quality of the sound in Sega Genesis( here in Brazil we call Mega Drive).

The reference of Eggman's last scene in the last chapter was from Sonic Boom Episode 1, in the very end of the episode

Now, without fuder ado. Let's begin!

A little later(like 2:00 am) Dr. Eggman was working on a new robot that would kill Sonic when Orbot and Cubot came

Orbot and Cubot: BOSS! BOSS!

Dr. Eggman: What?! Can't you see that I'm working here?

Cubot: Well technically you didn't design eyes on us

Orbot: And someone is on the door. He said that he wants to make a deal with you!

Dr. Eggman: I hope is not Shadow again

Then Eggman opened the door and saw a teenager that looked like Sonic, but he was green

Dr. Eggman: Can i help you?

?: I was about to say that to you

Dr. Eggman: And what exactly do you want, uhh...

Scourge: Call me Scourge, and i heard that you want to take down that annoying Sonic

Dr. Eggman: Ho ho ho ho, you got my attention kid. I'm listening

Scourge: If you give me the weapons to kill Sonic, I'll do the hard job for you

Dr. Eggman: Is not a hard job killing Sonic, I'm just too focused in my plans that i forgot about him

Scourge: Yeah Yeah i know. So what do you say Doctor? Deal?

Dr. Eggman: If you know what's good for you, you better kill Sonic. Deal.

Scourge: Oh trust me, you won't hear about him again...

Meanwhile in Pinkie Pie's house(7:00 pm)

Everybody was up, except for Sonic, who was still sleeping

Sonic: zzzzZzZZz

Rainbow Dash: Hey Tails

Tails: Yes Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: What's Sonic's fear?

Tails: Far as i know, Sonic fear nothing

Rainbow Dash: Oh c'mon there's gotta be something!

Tails: Why you want to know?

Rainbow Dash: Um... Scare him, duh!

Tails: Well good luck with that then

Rainbow Dash: SONIC! WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

Sonic: zzzzZZZzzz

Rainbow Dash: SONIC! WAKE UP! A TORNADO IS COMING!

Sonic: zzzzZZZzzzz

Knuckles: Step a side Dash, i got something that will wake him up.

Rainbow Dash: Let's see then...

Knuckles: SONIC! WAKE UP! AMY IS COMING

Sonic: zzzZZughhWHAT?! WHERE?!

Knuckles: JUST RUN!

Sonic runs to the window and jumped out. He face planted on the ground and everybody starts laughing

Sonic: Ha ha very funny guys

Rainbow Dash: Thanks Knux *high five*

Knuckles: No problem

Phoenix: Ughh... Excuse me guys... I gotta go to the bath room

Fluttershy: Are you feeling okay, Phoenix?

Phoenix: No... I'm in pain...

Phoenix went to the bath room. He looked in the mirror and took out his t-shirt. His chest was full of injuries.

Phoenix: Ouch... Fun fact, i didn't felt this in the fight.

Then someone knocked on the door

Phoenix: Come in

Fluttershy: Hey Phoenix, is everything... Oh my... —She saw the injuries on Phoenix chest

Phoenix: Yeah, guess not...

Fluttershy: You want help with that?

Phoenix: If is not asking much...

Fluttershy: Don't say that, it's a pleasure helping you

So Fluttershy grabs Phoenix's hand and went to Pinkie Pie's room. He sat on the bed while Fluttershy picks the First Aid Kit. She started cleaning the blood.

Phoenix: Ouch

Fluttershy: Sorry... I'll be more gently

Phoneix: No... It's fine, it's like they say; No Pain no Gain

Fluttershy: You need be more carefull

Phoenix: I know...

Then Fluttershy finished cleaning the blood and started bandaging his chest

Fluttershy: And... Done! Now you just need rest and you'll be all healed

Phoenix: Thanks Fluttershy, i appreciate it— He kissed her cheek, making her blush a lot

Fluttershy: No... Problem...

Phoenix: Well, i'll stay here for a while, after all my favorite nurse suggested me

Fluttershy: I'll be in the kitchen, if you need me just scream— She kissed him on his forehead

Phoenix: Sure... Thanks

Back to Sonic, he was getting ready for an run

Rainbow Dash: Where you going?

Sonic: Don't know, I'm just falling free in the wind. Free to be me

Rainbow Dash: Can i join you?

Sonic: If you can keep up.

Rainbow Dash: Hmpf... Easy

So they went for a walk in the park. It looks like nothing could ruin this beautiful day

Rainbow Dash: So Sonic, how is Mobius? It's a cool place?

Sonic: Mobius is awesome. For example, there's a floating island named Angel Island!

Rainbow Dash: That's awesome! Another thing, who is that girl that you're scared of?

Sonic: Amy? She's one of my friends. After i saved her from Metal Sonic long time ago, she's still trying date me

Rainbow Dash: It can't be that bad...

?: SONIC!

Sonic: Oh no! Uaaaahh—Amy appears and hugs Sonic really hard— Amy... I can't... Breath

Amy: I finnaly found you Sonic, i was looking for you

Sonic: Amy... Let me go!

Rainbow Dash: Hey! Let go of him, you're killing him! — She separated Sonic from Amy

Sonic: *out of breath* Thanks... Dash...

Rainbow Dash: No problem

Sonic: Dash... This is Amy Rose... Amy... This is Rainbow Dash

Amy: Greetings. I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend

Rainbow Dash: Girlfriend?

Sonic: Amy I'm not your boyfriend

Amy: Of couse you are silly, we're made to each other

Sonic: Amy, we're just...

Sonic was interrupted by some Buzz Bombs shooting lasers on Sonic

Sonic: Hehe, looks like I'll have more fun

Sonic jumped and did a Homming Attack on the Buzz Bombs, but the last one made a serious injure in Sonic. The Buzz Bomb collected Sonic's blood and flew away. Sonic was in the ground in pain.

Sonic: Ughhh... What the? — Sonic passed his hand on the injure and he was bleeding too much— Oh no...

Sonic pass out.

PhoenixtheHedgehog is here: That cliff hanger tho! Anyways, that's it for today dear readers. Don't forget to Fav Follow and Review. Peace out!

 _ **Q &A: There's another reference on Sonic's scene. The reference is from a music of one of the games. What game it is? **_

_**In one episode of MLP: FIM, the most famous creepypasta of the internet made na quick aperence in the show. Who is the character: Jeff the Killer, or Slenderman?**_


	5. Chapter 5

PhoenixtheHedgehog is here: Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of Sonic in Equestria Girls: The new Adventure. But before we start let's see the awnser of the last Q&A

The music is Free from the game Sonic Free Riders

The creepypasta is Slenderman, what na awesome Easter Egg in the show

Now, without furder ado, let's begin

Eggman's base(10:00 am)

Dr. Eggman: Where is that stupid robot?

Orbot: He's coming now!

Buzz Bomb: *beep* Boop* *Beep*

Dr. Eggman: What he's saying?

Orbot: He said: "Mission complete boss, Sonic's blood collected with success!"

Dr. Eggman: Yes... YES! Now, i can finally start the second part of my evil plan... Hoooo ho ho ho hoo

Buzz Bomb: *beep* *beep* *Boop*!

Orbot: He said: "But boss, the injury was really bad. I don't think he's going make it!"

Dr. Eggman: Ohh he will. That blue rat survived a lot of other things. Now i need to continue my project.

Orbot: And what will you do with Sonic's blood?

Dr. Eggman: With Sonic's DNA i can make Metal Sonic even better. Two is better than one, when Scourge finish his fun with Sonic, I'll send Metal Sonic to finally stop him once for all

Orbot: Great idea Boss

Dr. Eggman: Of course it is, I'm full of great ideas

In Pinkie Pie's house. Tails was fixing one of his devices and talking with Phoenix. Phoenix was playing in Tails's smarphone with his head on Fluttershy's lap and she was playing with his hair

Phoenix: C'mon... 1 more point and i'll break the World Record

Fluttershy: You're really good at this game

Phoenix: YES. I DID IT! WORLD RECORD

Fluttershy: Yay

Phoenix: Nice cheer. So Tails, how it's going with your device?

Tails: Working on it. Actually, there's one more thing to do..

Phoenix: And what is it?

Tails: Okay, so if i connect the red wire with the blue wire... — Tails's smartphone begins to ring

Phoenix: I got it — In the call — Hello?

Rainbow Dash: Phoenix?! Where is Tails?!

Phoenix: He's at my side, hold on — Talking with Tails— It's for you

Tails: Hello?

Rainbow Dash: Tails! You gotta help me! Some robots attacked us and one of them hurt Sonic! And he's bleeding too much!

Tails: Calm down, now i need you to call an ambulance okay?

Rainbow Dash: I've already did that

Tails: Then just wait, we're on our way

Call Ended

Phoenix: So? What happened?

Tails: It's Sonic, he's in danger

Phoenix: And where is he?

Tails: In the Hospital

Phoenix: What happened to him?

Tails: I don't know, Rainbow Dash told me that some robots attacked they and one of them struck Sonic seriously

Phoenix: Then let's hurry!

Silver: You guys go, I'll catch up later

Shadow: Why?

Silver: I'll wait for Rarity hehe

Shadow: That's not the time Silver...

Silver: I know, i know...

Shadow: Don't be late

Silver: i won't

Rarity: Dear Silver where's everybody?

Silver: We're going to a Hospital

Rarity: Oh, well then I'll be quick with the make up

Silver: You don't need makeup to become even more beautiful

Rarity: Awwn Silvy, you're a true gentleman — She kissed his cheek

Silver: It's nothing hehe — He was blushing like crazy

So all of them went the fast as possible to the Hospital. They had to wait for an answer of how Sonic was. Everybody was sitting in the chair but Rainbow Dash couldn't be quiet

Silver: Rainbow calm down, I'm sure he's fine

Knuckles: Yeah, he already been in worse situations

Rainbow Dash: Easy to speak...

The nurse came in the Waiting Room

Rainbow Dash: Nurse! How is he?

Nurse: I'm sorry, your friend didn't make it...

Rainbow Dash: W-What...

Phoenix: No!...

Tails: Sonic...

Nurse: Wait, we're talking about Kenny right?

Knuckles: Who's Kenny?

Rainbow Dash: We're talking about Sonic!

Nurse: Oh, well in that case. He's fine, and if you want to see him you can.

So they all went to Sonic's room. He was in a bed sleeping, his body was full of bandages. He slowly starts waking up

Sonic: Ouch... This will hurt... In the morning

Tails: Oh thank God you're alive

Sonic: Hehe, everyone have they first time

Phoenix: You mean almost getting killed by a robot? There is Green Hill Zone, Marble Zone, Chemical Plant Zone and Eggmanland

Sonic: You know what i mean

Silver: There's something strange about your injure

Shadow: There's a tiny hole on it. I think that robot collected your blood

Sonic: And what's the matter?

In distance on a building next to the Hospital, someone was watching Sonic

?: He's on your sight. Get rid of him

Scourge: With pleasure

?: Wait... There's people around him

Scourge: I don't care, if it gets in the way, it will die too

?: Our mission is kill Sonic, not the innocent people

Scourge: Like i said, i don't care

Scourge grabs a AWP and aimed at Sonic

Phoenix: What if Eggman try to clone you?

Sonic: Like he did with Metal Sonic?

In a blink of the eye, the bullet break the room window and was coming for Sonic's head. Phoenix reflexes was fast enough and he catches the bullet with his hand

Phoenix: What the hell was that?

Sonic: I don't know, the fact you stopped a bullet

Scourge: Now I'm mad — He grabbed a Grenade Launcher and shoots again on Sonic

Play Music — Mephiles Battle Theme

Shadow heard the sound of the Grenade lauching(cuz G.U.N training) and he kicked Sonic's bed away and the wall exploded. Sonic fell to the ground and some blood shed

Sonic: Ughhhhaaa... I was not ready for this...

Phoenix: Knuckles get here quick

Knuckles: What is it?

Phoenix: Here — He give to him a yellow Chaos Emerald — Heal him

Knuckles: Okay

Phoenix: Get everybody out

Knuckles healed Sonic and helped him get out of the Hospital along with everybody else. Silver tried to control the fire but Scourge punched his face. Silver tried return the punch but Scourge held his hand and kicked his stomach making him fall on the ground. Scourge was about to jump on him but Silver kicked him away. Scourge saw Rarity with her leg stuck in one of the stretchers of the hospital

Scourge: I'll have one kill, thank you

He aimed on Rarity and shots her but Silver jumped in front of it. The bullet hit his leg. He fell to the ground in pain. It was hard to foucous but he managed to send Scourge flying to the roof with his telekinesis. Shadow came and helped Silver and Rarity

Shadow: What were you doing there?

Silver: I was trying to stop the fire

When they were out of the Hospital, a scream was heard from a room.

Shadow: Phoenix, you're the only one able to help that person

Phoenix: I'm on it

Phoenix rushed to the Hospital. Everything was burning. He used the stairs to get on the third floor. He went to the room where the person was. An handicapped person that couldn't walk. Phoenix carried him to the way out of the Hospital. He was close from the stairs but it fell down. He tried the elevator, but it fell down too. He jumped the elevator doors and landed in the Administration Block. With he's last breath, he got out of the Hospital. When he put the person on the ground he saw the police, fireman and ambulances.

Stop Music

Phoenix: Only now you guys come?!

Shadow: Whoever is doing this, is putting innocent people in danger

Sonic: What we really need is a good detective...

?: Did somebody say "Detective"?

Sonic: Oh yeah, you guys...

Phoenix: Who are you?

Sonic: They are the Chaotix. Detectives.

Vector: I'm Vector

Espio: Greetings, my name is Espio

Charmy: I'm Charmy!

Sonic: Good thing you guys are here. We need you to find whoever is doing those things

Vector: You can count on us

Espio: Mission Accepted

Charmy: We will find those bad guys for you

So they left for the new misson

Tails: Sonic

Sonic: Yes Buddie?

Tails: Where exactly you were attacked?

Sonic: In the park, next to the lake

Tails: I think i can track Eggman, if i find any clue there. But i'll need help

Twilight: I can help you

Tails: Thanks. C'mon, there's no time to waste

PhoenixtheHedgehog is here: That's it for today dear readers. Don't forget to Fav, Follow and Review. Peace out

 _ **Q &A: In Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, Sonic was referenced as: ?**_

 _ **Tip: Mephiles and Silver called Sonic that name**_

 _ **In what season of MLP: FIM, Twilight Sparkle became an Alicorn?**_

 _ **P. S: those questions are super easy because my brain give up on ideas :/**_


	6. Chapter 6

Tails: Guys, we need to talk... In particular

Sonic: Right now?... Can't we get in home first?

Tails: We need to talk about "home"

Sonic: Oh yeah...

They took a few steps away from the girls

Sonic: So, we don't have a roof tonight?

Tails: Not exactly

Shadow: What do you mean?

Tails: When we got teleported here, i was fixing some issues on the Blue Typhoon. Somehow it got teleported here too

Silver: So you mean we have a space ship to live now?

Tails: Until we find all 7 Chaos Emeralds, yes

Silver: Yees! I've always wanted to see the Blue Typhoon!

Phoenix: So do i

Shadow: It's not that big deal... No offense, Tails

Tails: Non taken, so are we ready to go?

Sonic: I'm always ready

Rarity: Sonic darling can i borrow Silver for just a minute?

Sonic: He's all yours

Silver: What wrong Rarity?

Rarity: I just wanna show you how thankful i am for your heroism

Silver: And what is it?

Rarity: I want to take care of your injurie. Please.

Silver: Rarity, I'm fine. No worries okay?

Rarity: Please Silvy

Silver: I... I... *sigh* I'll warn the guys

Rarity: Thank you, thank you, thank you! — She hugged him tightly

Silver: No problem

She left and Silver walk to Sonic

Silver: Sonic, tonight i'll stay at Rarity's place

Sonic: Why?

Silver: She wants to show how thankful she is about my heroism, and you know...

Sonic: Ohh i know what's happening here, she's your crush!

Silver: Sonic! Not out of loud...

Sonic: Wow nice one tiger

Silver: Grow up dude

Sonic: Chill. Alright then, have fun

Silver: Thanks

So Silver walk back to Rarity and they went back home. Sonic was going back to Tails and he saw him giving smartphones to them

Sonic: Well Tails, you didn't tell me you were rich

Tails: If i was rich Sonic, half of it would go for you. I made these smartphones for you guys so we can all be connected

Sonic: Nice job Tails

Knuckles: We better go back home. It's getting late

Tails: Come on guys, follow me

So Tails led the way(again) this time for the Blue Typhoon. When they get there, Shadow stopped and standed still for a moment

Sonic: What's wrong Shadow?

Shadow: (MARIA!)... Hm? Oh, it's nothing of your business

Sonic: Hehe after all you still the Shadow i know

They entered the Blue Typhoon, it was huge.

Phoenix: You gotta be kidding me, Tails. Did you build all this by yourself?

Tails: Well, i had a little help of my friends

Phoenix: Seriously, this looks like a city from inside. And where's my room?

Tails: Go left, then right. Second door from the left

Phoenix: Thanks

Phoenix went to his room, sat on his bed and took a long breath. Suddenly, his phone rang

Phoenix: Well let's see who it is...

Text box

Fluttershy: Hi Phoenix, how you're doing? =)

Phoenix: I'm fine. I mean after what happened my chest now is with more injuries

Fluttershy: I'm sorry, i wish i could be there with you to help

Phoenix: I'm already felling better if you want to know. A true friend's word, is the best medicine

Fluttershy: You're so kind... I wish we could be more than friends...

Phoenix: What do you mean with that?

Fluttershy: Nevermind... It's just...

Phoenix: C'mon Fluttershy, you know that you can trust me

Fluttershy: Alright but... You promise that you won't laugh or get angry?...

Phoenix: I promise

Fluttershy: I wish we could... You know like... I wish we could date

Phoenix: Oh... Well, i don't know what to say

Fluttershy: It's okay if you don't want... I understand

Phoenix: And who said i don't want?

Fluttershy: Wait, you mean it?

Phoenix: Of course, i want you to be my girlfriend

Fluttershy: Oh my God, I'm so happy!

Phoenix: I can see hehe

Fluttershy: I promise, i will make you happy too

Phoenix: We will be happy

Fluttershy: Yes. Hey i gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Bye 3,love you

Phoenix: Me too

End of conversation

Phoenix: She's cute. But now i have to be even more careful

Someone knocked on the door

Phoenix: Come in

Sonic: Heeey, Phoenix

Phoenix: What you need from me?

Sonic: Whaat? No bro, I'm here just for talk hehe

Phoenix: Sonic i know you, what do you need?

Sonic: Well, one of our friends has a crush on Dash, and he need help to... You know...

Phoenix: Well far as i know, she's a girl that love sports, so maybe you'll need do some sports with her

Sonic: Our friend, not me

Phoenix: Yeah, our friend called Sonic

Sonic: Just don't spread okay? Thanks for the tip.

Phoenix: No problem

Sonic: You know, you should find someone special too

Phoenix: I know... I've already did

Sonic: Really? And who is it?

Phoenix: Take a look — He showed his conversation with Fluttershy

Sonic: Phoenix the Tiger strikes back!

Phoenix: Grow up

Sonic: Silver said the same thing. Now if you excuse me, I need to find Dash!

Phoenix: Cheers

Sonic then ran to his room to grab his smartphone

Text box

Sonic: Yo Dash

Rainbow Dash: Hey Blue Blur

Sonic: Are you doing something right now?

Rainbow Dash: Just bored to death, nothing to do

Sonic: Wanna hang out?

Rainbow Dash: Sure! What do you have in mind?

Sonic: Don't know. I was going to train Parkour. We can train it if you like it

Rainbow Dash: Sure, it will be Awesome!

Sonic: Alright, so in your house? 5:00 pm?

Rainbow Dash: I'll be waiting

Sonic: Okay, see you there, bye

Rainbow Dash: Bye

End of conversation

Sonic: Aw Yeah! Now i just gotta — He turned around too fast and bumped with Tails. Both fell to the ground

Sonic: Ouch... Sorry buddie, i need stop bumbing with people

Tails: Uhhh... I know... Where are you going in such a hurry?

Sonic: I'm gonna meet Rainbow Dash for a quick run

Tails: Have fun you two

Sonic left the Blue Typhoon and Knuckles came

Knuckles: Where is he going?

Tails: For a quick run with Rainbow Dash

Knuckles: Hm... You know, Sonic has a crush on her

Tails: I know, that is obivious. Just look the way he acts close to her

Knuckles: And how about you Tails?

Tails: M-me?

Knuckles: Yeah, you!

Tails: I- i don't know... Maybe, MAYBE, i like a bit of Twilight

Knuckles: Oh yeah, two eggheads

Tails: We're not eggheads...

Sonic was running to Rainbow Dash's house. He stopped and knocked on the door. Whe she oppended, Sonic was jaw dropped. Rainbow Dash was with legging, a shirt showing her belly and a pair of gloves

Rainbow Dash: Hey Big Blue, ready to go?

Sonic:... Y-yeah, s-sure — His jaw was still dropped

Rainbow Dash: Alright... Then let's go — She pass by Sonic closing his mouth

Sonic: I'm right beside you!

Play Muisc — Still alive, Mirror's Edge OST (Instrumental, but if you want to, you can listen the original music)

They were stretching next to a building abandoned. Sonic was staring at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked at him, he winked at her and she blushed madly. Sonic laughed

Rainbow Dash: What?

Sonic: Oh nothing, so you wanna start by climbing up this building?

Rainbow Dash: If you can keep up — She jumped and entered the building by the window

Sonic: Hey that's my line! Get back here!

Rainbow Dash: Catch me if you can!

Sonic: THAT'S MY LINE, AGAIN!

Sonic start pursuing Rainbow Dash until she stop. And she was making difficult to him catch up with her. She slides an hole on the wall and blocked with a barrel. Sonic saw her calmly walking backwards and showing her tongue him.

Sonic: Oh so is going to be like that — He pulled his red Chaos Emerald — Chaos Control!

Sonic teleported through the wall and Rainbow Dash starts running again

Rainbow Dash: Cheater!

Sonic: What?! Now you're going to get it

Sonic speeds up and so did Rainbow Dash. She entered in a room and closed the door behind her. Then she hides in a dark conner. Sonic opened the door and didn't saw her anywhere

Sonic: We're playing hide and seek now?

Sonic started seeking her. When he wasn't looking, she ran up to the door

Rainbow Dash: Overhere slow poke!

She closes the door again and rushed to the roof. Sonic runs to her. Rainbow Dash was in the roof breathing, Sonic jumps on her by suprise and both fell to the ground. They begin to laugh and laugh, Sonic was on top of Rainbow Dash. They looked to each other in the eyes and began to get closer to each other. They closed their eyes and kissed for 20 seconds that look liked it was an eternity

Stop Music

Rainbow Dash: Sonic... I...

Sonic: I'm sorry...

Rainbow Dash: It's okay... I actually like it — She blushed a little bit

Sonic: You... Did?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah... Sonic i know you have feelings for me

Sonic: I'm horrible at pretending, ain't i?

Rainbow Dash: *giggling* Yes you are

Sonic: So... What do you say? Wanna date?

Rainbow Dash: Of course, you're awesome! I mean, not much as i am but, still — She hugged him

Sonic: Yeah, keep dreaming Dashie

They kissed again and hugged each other for a while. Sonic was looking at other building abandoned and saw something wrong. He stands up and walks to the edge of the building and so did Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: What's wrong?

Sonic: There's something suspicious about that building

Rainbow Dash: Let's race there

Sonic: Okay... Wait... Dash hold on!

Rainbow Dash runs to the next building and jumped. She landed perfectly on the roof, and didn't stop

Sonic: My God she's awesome

Sonic then follows her. She stopped in a building that was too far away from the suspicious one. Sonic then speeds up and carries Rainbow Dash (Bridal style), he jumps with full speed and break through the building. He puts Rainbow Dash on the ground

Rainbow Dash: That... Was... So awesome!

Sonic: Hehe That was nothing

Rainbow Dash: Nothing?! We just break through this building faster than the speed of sound!

Sonic: I'm full of surprises

Then they began to look around for anything suspicious. They passed by a door and a trap door opens making they fall in.

PhoenixtheHedgehog: And that's it for today dear readers. Don't forget to Fav, Follow and Review. Peace out

 _ **Q &A: In Sonic Rush, a new character was introduced in the game. Who was it? And why he/she was there? **_

_**In one episode of MLP: FIM Season 5, Spike's comic had heroes inspired on Marvel's and DC's heroes. What characters are they?**_

 _ **Tip: Pinkie Pie has inspired heroes from both Marvel and DC, if you say one of them (or both) I'll consider as correct**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic and Rainbow Dash was falling in a hole. They landed perfectly and saw a room full of high tec equipaments.

Sonic: That's what I'm talking about

Rainbow Dash: Oh my God this is so awesome

Sonic: I think this is Eggman's base

Rainbow Dash: So let's get there and kick his butt

They keep walking and avoiding some robots that passed by. They were really close from the main laboratory when Cubot saw they

Cubot: Hey! Stop right there!

Sonic: No no no, it's not what you're thinking!

Cubot: Hey... You look like Sonic!

Sonic: Umm... I'm his twin! His evil twin and with me is my sidekick — He spoke in a Russian tone

Cubot: And what is your name?

Sonic: My name? Is... Pablo!

Cubot: And how evil you are Pablo?

Sonic: I... Steal candy from babys

Cubot: OH MY MOTHER BOARD! How you're not in solitary?

Sonic: They never catch me, now we must see Eggman.

Cubot: Sure, he's in the main laboratory.

Sonic: Thanks, we're on our way

Cubot: Wait a minute... Can You autograph my head? — He gave him a pen

Sonic: Sure...

Cubot: Thanks! You're my villian!

Then they enter the main laboratory and saw Eggman putting some blood in a scanner. They hid in a conner

Sonic: I better text Tails about this

Text box

Sonic: Tails, i got some news

Tails: Sonic! I got some news too!

Sonic: And what is it?

Tails: Twilight and me found where is Eggman's base!

Sonic: Well, what if i tell you that Rainbow Dash and i are in Eggman's base?

Tails: Really? In a building?

Sonic: Yup

Tails: Amazing!

Sonic: Now if you excuse me i got crack some egg wide open

End of conversation

Sonic: So, are you ready?

Rainbow Dash: I'm so ready for this

Sonic: Yo Eggman! Thanks for the skydive yesterday

Dr. Eggman: I've should know you were still alive, you nasty little pincushion

Rainbow Dash: You're going down Egghead!

Dr. Eggman: Well let's see about that — He pressed a button and a voice was heard

"Attention! Self destruction activated! Exploding base in 2 minutes"

Dr. Eggman: So long friend!

Eggman drives away with the Eggmobile and a person was in it

Sonic: We gotta get out of here!

Rainbow Dash: Sonic, look at that book! It's Eggman's diary

Sonic: Then take it! Let's go!

Rainbow Dash grabs the book and Sonic carried her to the way out with full speed. They were out of the building and it exploded. When they got up, Sonic saw Tails and the others flying in the Tornado-2. He landed next to him

Tails: Sonic! What happended there?

Sonic: No time to explain, we gotta stop Eggman right now

Shadow: There he is! Flying in the sky to his battle ship with... A soldier... Wait! I know him! He... He...

Sonic: He what?

Shadow: He's going to die! — Shadow run with full speed towards the battle ship

Sonic: WHAT? Shadow wait! — Sonic runs after Shadow

Shadow was running too fast. Sonic was catching up with him but he speeds up even more. He jumps in the car and picks up momentum for the sky, with his Hoover Shoes he flies to the battle ship. Sonic couldn't keep pursuing him anymore

Sonic: DAMMIT SHADOW!... Oaaahh — He started floating

Silver: C'mon, we can't stop now! — Silver was levitating Sonic

Everybody was flying towards Eggman's battle ship. Shadow was already there, pursuing the soldier. He pulled a Desert Eagle and Shadow gives a slap on the soldier with the gun. He aimed on him and was ready to shoot

Soldier: Please, don't do this'

Shadow: You should have thought of that before killing Maria

Soldier: You don't understand

Shadow: Say your last words — He loaded the gun

Everyone: Shadow!

Phoenix: Wowowowowow Shadow very calm at this time

Silver: Now, slowly throw the gun for us

Shadow: No way! He's going to pay for what he did

Soldier: Please give me a chance to explain!

Sonic: Shadow listen to him!

Soldier: We only killed her because of you

Shadow: What...?

Soldier: All of us knew what you could do! We feared you... We killed each other and some of us suicided aboard the ARK. We didn't mean to kill the girl. It was a accident, please forgive me... Let it go man...

Shadow:... That is not an excuse for what you did, i can't let it go somethings

Soldier: NO, PLEASE! I DO ANYTHING

Shadow: Goodbye forever

Everyone: SHADOW NO!

PhoenixtheHedgehog is Here: And that's it for today dear readers but before i go, there's something i want of you guys

The next chapter will depend of you guys. There are 2 choices: Shadow kills the Soldier for killing Maria or Shadow don't kill the Soldier and forgive him

Don't forget to Review with your choice along with your answer of the Q&A.

 _ **Q &A: In Sonic Unleashed, what is the real name of Sonic's friend that was called Chip? **_

_**What is the name of the third movie of MLP: EG?**_

 _ **Now the answers of the last Q &A **_

_**In Sonic 06, Sonic was called the Iblis Trigger**_

 _ **Twilight became an alicorn on the last episode of the third season**_

 _ **In Sonic Rush, the new character was Blaze the Cat, and her misson was reclaim the Sol Emeralds on Sonic's dimension**_

 _ **When Pinkie Pie was a heroe, she was inspired on Flash from DC and Quicksilver from Marvel**_


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow was aiming to the soldier's head. But he aimed to the roof and shoot all the bullets, screaming in rage. When he was out of ammo he throws the gun at Sonic. Then he walked away pushing Silver and Phoenix

Shadow: Out of my way!

Sunset Shimmer: Shadow, wait!

Sonic: Leave him alone, he needs some time

Sunset Shimmer: No, now it's the time that he needs more attention than ever — She follows Shadow

Soldier: Thank you God...

Sonic: What you are doing here anyway?

Soldier: I was captured by Eggman. He wants reopen the ARK, and I'm the only who can unlock the doors

Sonic: Oh... Well in that case, can you give to us the password?

Soldier: Why?

Sonic: Just do it, i mean... You don't want to meet Shadow again do you?

Soldier: THE PASSWORD IS PROJECTGERALD, PLEASE DON'T BRING SHADOW AGAIN!

Sonic: Thank you for your collaboration

Screams and swears were heard from distance

Phoenix: For the love of Mobius, what is he doing there?

Sunset Shimmer found Shadow looking at the sky next to the glass panel with his arms crossed. The room was full of scratches in the walls and blood on it. She saw the blood in Shadow's hands too

Sunset Shimmer: There you are!

Shadow: Go away Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: Look, i want to help you

Shadow: Help me? How can you help someone that you don't even know?

Sunset Shimmer: And who are you then?

Shadow:... I'm Shadow, a research experiment gone deadly wrong... I've caused so much destruction... I've should never have been created... This is WHO i am...

Sunset Shimmer: No! That's not who you are. Even with all that, you're still good. I have a bad past too. I tried to rule the world, but i didn't knew what was friendship. We have to leave the past behind, so we can have a future

Shadow:... You're right...

Sunset Shimmer: Let me help you — She gave her hand to him

Shadow:... I... *sigh* I'll put my past behind me— He grabs her hand

Sunset Shimmer then hugged him, then he hugged her back

Sunset Shimmer: There's people that wants help you because they care about you

Shadow: You reminds me of Maria...

Sunset Shimmer: And that's a good thing?

Shadow: Maria was my only true friend... She was the only family i had...

Suddenly the door open and Scourge saw Shadow and Sunset Shimmer

Scourge: Well, well... If isn't Shadow and... A girl?... So you finally gave up on that stupid girl, Maria?

Shadow: What did you say?

Scourge: Stup — Shadow punched him in his jaw. He fell to the ground and his mouth begins to bleed — Do you even know who you're messing up?!

Shadow: You should know with who you're messing up — He kicked his head and knock him out — Wait... Thats my Glock 18, he stole my Glock 18

Sunset Shimmer: Do you always walk with your guns?

Shadow: Only for emergencies

Scourge: Ugh... My head...

Shadow: What are you doing here?

Scourge: Like I'm going to tell you — He rushed to Shadow and tried to punch him in the face but Shadow dodge and kick him to the glass panel

Scourge: Uhhhggaa... That's it! — He was going to pull the Glock 18 but he didn't found it — What the?

Shadow: Looking for this? — He aimed at his head

Scourge: You stole my gun!

Shadow: Thief steals thief, has a hundred years of forgiveness — He shot the glass panel and it broke making Scourge fall in the sky

Scourge: This is not over yet!

Shadow: For you it is...

In distance, the others heard the shot and the scream

Sonic: Oh no...

Silver: Do you think?...

Phoenix: No... It can't be...

Sonic: Let's hurry up then

They rushed to where the sound came from. When the reached it, they saw Shadow carrying Sunset Shimmer in the arms. She passed out and her belly was with blood along with Shadow's hands. The gun was on the floor with smoke coming out

Sonic: What... What did you just did?...

Shadow: No! It's not what it looks like

Silver: You killed her!

Shadow: I didn't! I shot the glass and one of the glass remains cut her belly

Phoenix: And why did you shot the glass?

Shadow: Because Scourge attacked us!

Tails: Guys! Stop fighting, she needs assistance, let's go to the Blue Typhoon!

Sonic: Then let's step it up!

They rushed out of the room but when Sonic passed the door, he fell down. Someone shot his leg.

Sonic: Ughhhaaa... My... Leg...

?: Not so fast, faker...

Sonic: What the?... Oh my God... Metal Sonic? — Sonic saw Metal Sonic but he looked exactly the same thing as him

Metal Sonic: There can be only one Sonic, and that Sonic is ME! — Metal Sonic shot a laser on the ground making it fall

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: Tails! Run away, Now!

Tails: I'm not letting you like this!

Sonic: Just run! Now AHHHHH — Metal Sonic shot again on Sonic —... Get... Out... Ahhhuughhh — Metal Sonic was strangling him

Tails run away with a few tears in his eyes. He finally reached the Tornado-2, everybody was in it

Rainbow Dash: Wait, where's Sonic?!

Tails: We got no time!...

Tails Started the engine and flies away to the Blue Typhoon. They got in there and Tails was taking care of the injure in Sunset Shimmer's belly, trying his best to not cry about letting his best friend to die. The others were in the living room watching the news on the TV.

Reporter:...The suspect got arrested and the victim is in the Hospital.

Phoenix: I wonder what happened with Sonic...

Silver: Hm... Wait, he's in the news! Look!

They looked at the TV and they saw Sonic fighting with Metal Sonic in one leg. He was full of injures and scratches on his clothes

Reporter: As we can see now, two unknown persons fighting in the city center of Canterlot

Shadow: It's not far away from here, we can get there on foot!

Phoenix: Then let's hurry!

Shadow, Silver and Phoenix rushed to the center of the city. When they reached it, Sonic was on the ground unconscious and Metal Sonic was charging an electricity attack to him

Shadow: Chaos Spear! — Shadow attacked Metal Sonic and runs to Sonic

Metal Sonic then charged another electricity attack but Silver held him in place with his telekinesis

Silver: It's no use! Take THIS! — Silver launched Metal Sonic to a tree

Phoenix: My turn! — Phoenix kicked him to the air and teleported to him — Bon Voyage — He kicked him again but far away from there and landed next to Shadow

Shadow was carrying Sonic in the arms and slowly walking away

Shadow: *sigh* He's alive... Unfortunately...

Silver: Phew... That was close...

Phoenix: We better get going — He teleported to the Blue Typhoon

Silver: Shadow...

Shadow: Fine... Chaos Control! — He teleported Silver, Sonic and himself to the Blue Typhoon

At the same time, they enter the Blue Typhoon

Phoenix: Home Sweet Home... Oah — Fluttershy hugged him tightly

Fluttershy: Oh my God, are you okay? We saw everything from the TV. Did you break something?

Phoenix: Calm down... I'm fine, thanks for ask

Shadow: Tails, what happened there? — He said putting Sonic in the sofa

Tails: Metal Sonic appeared and almost killed him...

Silver: And why you didn't tell us?

Tails: He said i needed run away... And i did...

Shadow: And how is Sunset?

Tails: She's in your room, she is doing well... You better see her

Shadow: Yeah... Sure — He walked away

Sonic was slowly waking up

Sonic: *cough* Ughh... Stop... — Some blood came out from his mouth

Rainbow Dash: Hey blue blur, what a fall, huh?

Sonic: Dash... I... — Sonic passed out

Rainbow Dash: You need to rest a bit — She puts his head on her lap

Silver: Rainbow, i saw you with a book. What book is it?

Rainbow Dash: Eggman's Dairy, wanna read it?

Silver: Yes!

Rainbow Dash: Here — She gave the book to him — Good reading, curious

Shadow was in his room, sitting next to Sunset Shimmer and thinking

Shadow: (I've caused the death of so many people... I'm a monster...)

Sunset Shimmer: Shadow...?

Shadow: If i woke you up, I'm sorry

Sunset Shimmer: No, you didn't, so how are you doing? — She hugged him from behind

Shadow:...

Sunset Shimmer: What's wrong?

Shadow: I'm a monster, Sunset...

Sunset Shimmer: No, you're not...

Shadow: I've caused a genocide

Sunset Shimmer: They caused a genocide, not you

Shadow: I'm supposed to save the humans... But i only killed them... I failed miserably... Huh? — He felt a kiss on his cheek

Sunset Shimmer: You saved me, you didn't failed

Shadow:... Yeah... You're right... Again

Sunset Shimmer: Shadow you don't know how much i care about you

Shadow: What do you mean?

Sunset Shimmer: I mean... — She was interrupted by Silver rushing in the room

Silver: Shadow! You need see this!

Shadow: What is it?

Silver: It's about Professor Gerald

Shadow: The professor? — He stands up at the same time

Silver: Yes! It's also about your past! All of it

Then they went back to the living room and Sonic was slowly standing up

Rainbow Dash: C'mon you can do it!

Sonic: Almost... There... Ahh... Phew... I did it...

Rainbow Dash: Now — She took a few steps from him — Try come to me

Sonic: Easy...

Sonic took the first step, and then another and another. Slowly but steady he manages to reach Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: You did it, here is your prize, champion — She kissed him

Sonic: Hehe, i never lose...

Silver: Guys, now we can talk

Phoenix: So, what's so interesting in that book — He was in the couch laying in Fluttershy's lap

Silver: Just listen; " The United Federation invited me to create the most powerful weapon that mankind never believed. The name was 'Project Shadow'. I had everything, it was almost done when i made a serious mistake. An Black Comet came to the ARK. They wanted the 7 Chaos Emeralds, so we made a deal. If they leader give to us his DNA, in return I'll give to him the 7 Chaos Emeralds in 50 years. I finally finished the Project Shadow, it was a miracle. He could save the mankind, he was super powerful. But the others feared him. They killed my grand daugther. So i decided to make a revenge. I created the Eclipse Cannon, it can explode any planet at any size. But they found me and... " the rest of it is covered in blood... I can't read

Sonic: Wait, 50 years? Black Comet? It's the Black Arms!

Shadow: That's... That's my past?... I'm a research experiment gone deadly wrong...

Silver: I'm sorry Shadow...

Shadow couldn't believe it in what he heard about his past. Suddenly the floor starts shaking

Pinkie Pie: The Earth is dancing!

Silver: We're having a earth quake?

Tails: *in the speaker* Sorry if i scared you guys, but the Blue Typhoon is officially leaving the ground

Everyone: What?!

PhoenixtheHedgehog is Here: And that's it for today dear readers, Don't forget to Fav Follow and Review

 _ **Last Q &A:**_

 _ **Chip's real name is Light Gaia**_

 _ **The third movie is called Friendship Games**_

 _ **Q &A: **_

_**Who killed Sonic and how in Sonic 06?**_

 _ **What is Princess Cadance full name?**_


	9. Chapter 9

The Blue Typhoon was in the sky, Sonic was talking with Tails

Sonic: So, you think Eggman has the last 3 emeralds that we need?

Tails: Not sure but probably yes, he want to reopen the ARK, and if he's going to use the Eclipse Cannon he'll need the 7 Chaos Emeralds

Sonic: Oh boy, this is going to be so awesome! Now i have a clone that almost killed me

Tails: Good thing you didn't changed

Sonic: Faker said that Scourge attacked him, so he was in Eggman's battle ship.

Tails: Hm... — Someone was calling him in the smartphone — Hold on Sonic... *in the call* Hello?

Vector: Tails? We have good news

Tails: Oh hi Vector, finally some good news, what is it?

Vector: We found who did all that damage in the Hospital

Tails: And who was it?

Vector: Scourge, he's working with Eggman. They made a deal against Sonic

Tails: Thanks Vector, if i need anything else...

Vector: Just call us

Call Ended

Sonic: So?

Tails: Scourge is working with Eggman, and they made a deal against you!

Sonic: And what is new? Shadow already did that to me

Tails: Just, try not killing yourself this time

Sonic: Got it

Sonic went to the living room, only Shadow, Silver and Phoenix was there

Phoenix: *singing* Can you feel the sunshine? Does bright it up your day?...

Silver: Please don't sing that song...

Phoenix: Sorry...

Sonic: Where's everybody?

Shadow: In our rooms

Sonic: So, you guys have a plan?

Silver: For what?

Sonic: Invade Eggman's base of course!

Shadow: You're going to kill yourself one day

Sonic: Nope

Phoenix: Yeah, the others do that favor for you like Mephiles

Sonic: I'll let this one pass by, but seriously we gotta go to Eggman's base

Silver: Why?

Sonic: Oh c'mon guys! Aren't we heroes? We must stop the bad guy!

Shadow: I never said i was a hero

Silver: I don't know Sonic, let's wait a little bit more

Sonic: Wait even more?!

Phoenix: Dude, you need relax a bit

Sonic: No way I'm going to stay here doing nothing — He left the living room

Phoenix: *singing* Don't you feel that some times, you just need run away!

Shadow and Silver: Phoenix!...

Phoenix: God, that's just a doll!

Silver: You never know!

Sonic then went to the traning area, Knuckles was there lifting weight

Knuckles: 357...358...359...360!

Sonic: Hey Knuckles

Knuckles: What do you need Sonic? I'm kinda busy here... 361...

Sonic: I was wondering if you want to take down Eggman

Knuckles: 365... That's our mission so far... 366...

Sonic: Yeah i know but, if we get there like now, we can reclaim the last 3 Chaos Emeralds

Knuckles: 370... How do you know that?... 371...372...

Sonic: Tails told me and it makes sense! He want reopen the ARK and use the Eclipse Cannon. But he need the 7 Chaos Emeralds, we got 4 and he might have the last 3 that we need

Knuckles: 398...399...400! Alright, but first, hold this thing for me

Sonic: Sure, but why... Oah! — Sonic couldn't lift the weight and he fell to the ground

Knuckles: Try relax a bit in there — Knuckles left the training room

Sonic: Wait where you going? KNUCKLES!

A little later Sonic was finally out of the training room. He was going to the living room when he saw his Snow board

Sonic: Jackpot! — He grabbed the Snow board and went to the exit. He opened the door and jumped out

Silver: What is he doing?!

Shadow: Finally the pain is gone

Phoenix: He already did that one time. I'm sure he's fine

Shadow: (Dammit)

Sonic was falling in the sky, he landed in a mountain and went down with the Snow board. While he was sliding, he saw a robot with a grey glowing object

Sonic: It's probably nothing

Sonic then finally was far away from the top of the mountain. He was scrething when his smarphone rang

Sonic: *on the call* Sonic here...

Rainbow Dash: Did you just jumped out of the Blue Typhoon with a blue Snowboard?

Sonic: Yeah, did you see it?

Rainbow Dash: Are you out of your mind?!

Sonic: Yes, and i still got the hang of this... Huh? — He saw someone following an robot with a Chaos Emerald — I gotta go Dashie, hey wait up!

Call ended

Sonic then runs after the stranger and he saw him

?: Stop following me or else!

Sonic: Looks like you don't like talking

Sonic then did a Homming Attack on him and both started rolling in the ground

?: I said stop following me! — He attacked Sonic with a Chaos Spear but he dodged

Sonic: Hey i don't wanna fight

?: Then why you attacked me? Dammit i lost the track of the robot because of you!

Sonic: We can still catch up with him, what's your name anyway?

Cyber: I'm Cyber the Hedgehog

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog

Cyber: Let's hurry up, or else we will lose him — He runs to the robot's direction

Sonic: Wow he's fast — Sonic follows him

Cyber and Sonic was side by side running towards the robot. The robot stoped in a house. They entered the house and saw Metal Sonic talking with the robot

Robot: Chaos Emerald collected with success

Metal Sonic: Perfect...

Cyber: It's your brother?

Sonic: He's a robot

Cyber: Let's end this already

Play Music — The Land of Darkness (Sonic OVA OST)

Sonic: Just leave Metal Sonic to me

Cyber was attacking the robots with Chaos Attacks. Sonic made a Tornado with his speed and some robots went flying to the air. Cyber uses Chaos Spears to destroy the robots. Even more robots came, Sonic turned into a ball and Cyber launched him to the robots destroying them

Sonic: Strike!

Cyber: Stop fooling around, we're not done yet, look! — He pointed to more robots coming in his direction

Sonic: Hehe more fun to us

Cyber: You're beginning to annoy me — He said while punching a robot head and pulling out his motherboard and battery

Sonic: Oh well you know, a hedgehog gotta do what a hedgehog gotta do — He said while spinning in place and punching the robot

Then a gigant robot came and tries to smach Sonic but Cyber stopped the time and set 4 Chaos Spears in the robot direction. The time went back to normal and the robot exploded, pulling a little bit of Sonic and Cyber

Sonic: Yes! That was aweso... Ahhhhhh! — Metal Sonic did a Roundhouse kick on him and he fell to the ground

Metal Sonic: If that explosion didn't kill you — He loaded a energy attack — This will kill you

Cyber: Chaos Spear! — He attacked Metal Sonic and helped Sonic get up

Metal Sonic: Bad idea — He shoots Cyber making him flying to the wall and then aimed to Sonic

Metal Sonic: Surrender now! Final warning

Sonic: I can do this all day

Sonic started an Spin Dash and launches himself to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic flied to the wall. The Chaos Emerald fell to the ground and Cyber picked up. Sonic was on top of Metal Sonic with his arms stuck with Metal Sonic's arms. Sonic was struggling to break free and Metal Sonic was struggling to break Sonic's arm

Cyber: Chaos Barrage — 10 Chaos Spears were aimed to Metal Sonic and send him flying away breaking the house and making everything to fall.

Stop Music

They got out of the house. Sonic grabbed his Snowboard

Sonic: You're not bad

Cyber: You didn't saw even half of me

Sonic: Sorry for that punch earlier

Cyber: Glad you say that — He punched Sonic's face and he fell to the ground — Now we're good

Sonic: That's music for my ears — He slowly stands up in pain

Then a gigant shadow covered they. They looked up and saw the Blue Typhoon

Tails: *on the speaker* Sonic!

Sonic: That's my ride

Cyber: Hey Sonic — he threw the Chaos Emerald to him — Make good use

Sonic: Want to come with us?

Cyber: Wish i could, but i have unfinished bussines to do

Sonic: So, until next meet then

Cyber: Yeah, now go!

Sonic used the mountains and jumped to the Blue Typhoon. When he got there he saw Rainbow Dash with a very angry face

Sonic: Hehe, did you see how i got up here and...

Rainbow Dash: Yeah i saw!

Sonic: Hehe... *sigh* You're mad at me, aren't you?

Rainbow Dash: Yes

Sonic: I'm sorry Dashie

Rainbow Dash: Oh you will be sorry, follow me

Phoenix: Rest in Peace Sonic

PhoenixtheHedgehog is Here: And that's it for today dear readers! Thank you so much ShadowtheUltimate7 for giving the info of your OC

If you guys want your OC in one of the chapters, send a PM for me with all the info of your OC and it might appear in the next chapter!

Anyway, thank you so much for reading, don't forget to Fav Follow and Review. Peace out!

 _ **Last Q &A: Mephiles killed Sonic from behind (Dirty Trick)**_

 _ **Princess Cadance full name is: Mi Amore Cadenza**_

—

 _ **Q &A: What is the song that Phoenix sing? **_

_**Sonic and Metal Sonic had a little reference from one of the trailers of Captain America: Civil War. What part of the dialog was?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, in Eggman's base

Dr. Eggman: You idiot! How could you fail at Sonic? Even when i upgrade you with his blood?

Metal Sonic: I'm sorry sir...

Dr. Eggman: You're no use, now i have to find Scourge because of you

Scourge: I'm already here, and I'll kill Sonic. And Shadow too, now is personal...

In the Blue Typhoon, Sonic was sleeping deeply when Tails called him

Tails: Sonic! Wake up! C'mon you gotta wake up! You need to see this! Sonic!...

Sonic: SHUT UP TAILS! Huh? — He saw Tails with a very scared face — What happened?

Tails: You need see this!

So Sonic followed Tails to outside of the Blue Typhoon. They saw like a million robots and Scourge was on top of one Buzz Bomber.

Scourge: I finally have you where i want! Now, bow before the king!

Sonic: The only thing I'm going to bow before is my bed — He walked away

Scourge: Oh not so fast Sonic — He boosted to Sonic with the Buzz Bomber and grabbed him — You're coming with me

Sonic: Hey! Not cool!

Scourge send Sonic flying to the air. Sonic became a ball and destroyed the Buzz Bomber that Scourge was on top of it. Then he did a Homming Attack on Scourge making fly to the Blue Typhoon.

Sonic: Tails! Call the others and make them destroy the robots around

Tails: Right

Scourge: Take this! — He punched Sonic's face

So Tails went to everybody's room but they were all sleeping. So he decides to destroy the robots by himself

Tails: Hang on Sonic! — He started the defense system of the Blue Typhoon

Sonic: Ready when you are! — He was attacking the Buzz Bombers and Scourge was following him

Then 5 cannons appeared and destroyed all the Buzz Bombers. Sonic was fighting with Scourge when a robot in the sky dropped blue ink on Scourge. Tails was ready to shoot Scourge but he didn't know who was Scourge or who was Sonic

Sonic: Tails, shoot him now!

Scourge: Don't listen to him Tails, he's Scourge, I am Sonic

Sonic: He's lying, I'm the real Sonic

Then the others came to see what was going on.

Shadow: Stop making so much noise, I'm trying to... — He saw Sonic and Scourge (painted in blue) — OH NO, MY WORST NIGHTMARE CAME TRUE! THERE'S TWO OF HIM!

Sonic and Scourge: I'm the real Sonic, he's the fake one

Silver: Oh God not this again...

Tails: I'm gonna shoot both of you!

Sonic and Scourge: No! Shoot him! He's the faker — They pointed to each other

Phoenix: There's one thing we can do! SONIC WATCH OUT! KILLER WHALE

Sonic: Killer Whale?! WHERE?! AHHHHHAAHAHHHHHH — He sit down in fetal position

Scourge: You gotta be kidding me...

Scourge then pulled a USP and aimed at the others

Scourge: No one moves and no one will be hurt

Shadow: Not so fast — He pulled an Desert Eagle

Scourge: Put the gun down

Shadow: After you

Scourge: Give to me all your Chaos Emeralds and i won't kill you all

Shadow: Put the gun down and i won't shoot both of your legs

Sonic got up and pushed Scourge away. But Scourge hit the trigger and shots Rainbow Dash's left shoulder while he fell to the ground

Sonic: No! You... You.. Grrr — A Dark energy was coming out Sonic's body. He blue color turned in a dark blue, almost black and he's eyes went all white

Scourge: What the?

Dark Super Sonic: Hahahaha... Let's dance, king! — He slowly walked towards Scourge

Scourge: Stay back — He shoots Sonic but the bullet melted when was close to him

Dark Super Sonic: Up up and away! — He grabbed Scourge and flies to the Blue Typhoon's turbine — How to make juice of Scourge: First step, hit in the blender

He slowly moves Scourge's head into the turbine. Suddenly, Shadow went flying with full speed into Sonic and kicked him away, he used his Hoover Shoes to keep steady in the air. Silver catches Scourge and put him on the Blue Typhoon

Shadow: Sonic, i don't want hurt you but you leave no choice

Dark Super Sonic: What are you talking about? I'm not the one that are getting hurt — He teleported to behind Shadow and kicked him to the sky, he teleported again but above him and punched his head with both hands to the Blue Typhoon

Shadow: Okay, now i lost my patience — He teleported to Sonic and flies away from the Blue Typhoon — Chaos Blast!

A gigant explosion made both of them fly away, Shadow was tired because of the Chaos Blast. But Sonic was not even tired

Dark Super Sonic: My turn, Chaos Blast!

An even bigger explosion made Shadow fly back to the Blue Typhoon (They were like 5000 miles away from the Blue Typhoon)

Shadow: It's no use! We have to use our Super forms to stop him

Phoenix: But we don't have the 7 Chaos Emeralds, we have only 5 of them

Then Sonic appeard in front of them

Dark Super Sonic: C'mon, "Ultimate lifeform"

Rainbow Dash: Sonic, stop!

Dark Super Sonic: Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Sonic, calm down

Dark Super Sonic: Look at what he did to you!

Rainbow Dash: And if you kill him, you're gonna be worst than him...

Then, Sonic's blue color went back to normal. His green eyes went back to normal too. Scourge looked down and saw an Buzz Bomber

Scourge: See you later, sucker — He jumped and landed in the Buzz Bomber

Silver: HEY! Come back!

Shadow: He dropped something — He grabbed an letter that Scourge dropped — It's a map...

Phoenix: A map about?...

Shadow: The ARK..

Phoenix: Hey Sonic, are you okay?

Sonic: Okay? I almost killed Scourge and you're asking me if I'm okay?

Phoenix: It's not that big deal...

Sonic: It's not a big deal? Do you even know what I'm feeling? — He pushed him

Phoenix: Oh yeah? And do you know how is lose your parents? Do you know how is being called an psychopath? Do you know how is being humiliated by something you didn't made? Huh?! Do you know how is spend the rest of your life with a scar that won't let you put your past behind you? Do you know what is feel that? — He said pushing him

Sonic: I... I...

Phoenix: Yeah, you don't... — He went to his room

Fluttershy: Phoenix!... Sonic! — She looked angry at him and followed Phoenix

Sonic: Did i said something wrong?

Silver: You think? His father killed his mother and almost killed him with a knife but it cathed his left eye. Now he has that scar and everybody think he killed his parents!

Sonic: Wow... I didn't knew that...

Rainbow Dash: Guys, i know this is a bad time but i have an bullet on my shoulder

Tails: C'mon, I'll take care of that

Phoenix was in his room, sitting on his bed with one hand in his head and one hand holding a picture of his father. He got up and threw the picture on the wall, and the picture broke into pieces

Phoenix: SON OF A...

Fluttershy: Phoenix!

Phoenix: Sorry, i hate when this happens

Fluttershy: Don't pay attention to it, I'm sure Sonic didn't mean it

Phoenix: Everybody already said that to me...

Fluttershy: I'm not everybody...

Phoenix: I know... Dammit — He passed his hand on the scar and was bleeding a little bit

Fluttershy: Why your scar is bleeding?

Phoenix: Everytime my blood pass through the blood vessels of my face, sometimes my scar bleeds — He said while cleaning up the blood

Fluttershy: That must be horrible!

Phoenix: You didn't saw half of it...

Someone knocked on the door

Phoenix: Come in...

Sonic: Hey Phoenix...

Phoenix: Hey, Sonic

Sonic: I'm here to say sorry about what happened, i didn't know you had a bad past

Phoenix: It's okay, I'm used to it

Sonic: So, friends? — He lifted his hand for a brofist

Phoenix:... Always *brofist*

Fluttershy: Yay, it's so good you're friends again — She said clapping her hands

Sonic: Hehe, it's like they say... — He was interrupted by Phoenix

Phoenix: Shhh...

Sonic: What?

Phoenix: Shh shhh... Wait up...

Sonic: What's wrong?

Phoenix: Go tell Tails to activate all the defense systems of the Blue Typhoon

Sonic: Got it — He left the room

Fluttershy: What's wrong dear?

Phoenix: Eggman!

PhoenixtheHedgehog is Here: And that's it for today dear readers (sorry it was too short) Don't forget to Fav Follow and Review

 _ **Last Q &A: Phoenix sang "Can you feel the Sunshine" from Sonic R **_

_**The reference was from the second trailer of Captain America: Civil War**_

—

 _ **Q &A: What was the first 3D Sonic game? (Tip: It's from Dreamcast, Sonic Blast from Sega Saturn doesn't count)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic was going to Tails, because Eggman's battle ship was coming

Sonic: Tails! Activate all the defenses...

Tails: Eggman is here, i know. Doing it!

The battle ship flew by the Blue Typhoon without attacking or sending robots

Shadow: Something is wrong about this

Silver: I don't wanna even care about it! Everything i want now, is a bath and a bed

Knuckles: Where he's going anyway?

Tails: I'm hacking his navigator.., He's going to space! More precisely, to The ARK!

Shadow: He can't do anything about it. The ARK is locked with a highly advanced encryption. Only Gerald knows how to unlock it

Suddenly, all the lights of the Blue Typhoon went off and on the screens, the eggman logo appeared.

Dr. Eggman: Ho ho ho ho ho, very well thinking Shadow. But i have my own methods. And i will destroy the Earth with the Eclipse Cannon and build my empire! HOOO HO HO HO HO HO

Tails: He hacked my system. I can't control the Blue Typhoon. We are flying blind!

Phoenix: There has to be a way to stop Eggman

Tails: We need to work together. I can't do this all by myself! Someone need to — He grabbed na device — plug this exploit into Eggman's PC!

Sonic: I'll do it!

Knuckles: Count me in!

Tails: Great! Shadow, Phoenix and Silver help me restore the power

Phoenix: Yes Sir! C'mon guys!

Tails: Silver, help me stay steady with the Blue Typhoon

Silver: Alright

Rainbow Dash: And what can WE do to help you?

Tails: At the bottom of the space ship, there is the Master Emerald. Surround it, there's the Control Panel of the energy distribution. Twilight, i bet you know what to do!

Twilight: Yes, c'mon girls, we got no time to lose!

Sonic & Knuckles (get it?) was getting ready to jump from the Blue Typhoon to the battleship.

Knuckles: I can fly, i hope you have a plan to get over there!

Sonic: Of course i have! I'll Spin Dash on one of the edges to another, then jump to the battleship

Knuckles: Then hold on a sec — He was grabbing his smartphone — I wanna record your face when you fail

Sonic: Then you better turn off you cell phone, 'cause i won't fail — He took a few steps back

Then Knuckles flew to the Battleship and landed perfectly. Sonic was pretty far away from him

Knuckles: Are you sure you want do this?

Sonic: Of course, I've done it like a million times (I can do it, i can do it, i can do it, i can do it...)

Then Sonic did a Spin Dash and jumped with full speed. But he was too far away and he grabbed the edge to not fall. Knuckles helped him climb up

Knuckles: You've done it a million times

Sonic: Shut up...

Knuckles: C'mon, let's finish this — He punched the roof and made a hole on it, they entered the battle ship

Sonic: Wait... You heard that...?

Knuckles: What?

Then, the door opens showing a girl with the Master Emerald and a army of robots shooting her

?: A little help here boys!

Sonic & Knuckles(Got it? Again?): ROUGE?!

The main six was in the basement searching the Master Emerald

Rainbow Dash: Are you sure, this is the right way?

Twilight: Absolutely

Sunset Shimmer: There! — She pointed to the Control Panel — But... Where's the Master Emerald?

Rarity: Oh no, so that means...

Applejack: Some pest stoled the Emerald

In the Main Generators, Shadow and Phoenix were activating the reserve generators

Shadow: Alright, we can start this generator, but one of us will have to start it with an electric shock

Phoenix: Hold on a sec — His smartphone started to vibrate — It's Fluttershy

Shadow: Really? The space ship is falling and you will talk to your...

Phoenix: Hey dear, what happened?

Shadow: For the love of Mobius... One of these days i will... — He did the electric shock and the generator was activated

Phoenix: Ok, I'll warn him, bye...

Shadow: Done already?

Phoenix: Not now Shadow, someone stoled the Master Emerald

Shadow: What?!

Back to Sonic & Knuckles

Sonic & Knuckles: Rouge?!

Rouge: That's my name, don't waste it, now help me!

Then Sonic & Knuckles(Alright I'll stop) destroyed the robots behind her

Rouge: Thanks out there

Knuckles: Hey that's the Master Emerald! You stoled it!

Rouge: I didn't stole anything, it's called hunting. You should know that, you are the soo called treasure hunter!

Knuckles: What did you say?

Sonic: Hey stop fighting love birds. Knuckles, get Rouge and the Master Emerald to the Blue Typhoon. I'll plug the device on Eggman's PC — He ran to his objective

Knuckles: Fine then — He looked to Rouge and she was smirking at him — What?

Rouge: Don't you think that you need to treat me the lady i am?

Knuckles: Forget about it — He picked up the Master Emerald — You have wings, fly by yourself

Rouge: Hmpf... Rude!

Meanwhile in the Blue Typhoon

Silver: Grrrrhhrr... Tails... I don't know... How much longer... I can take this... — He was levitating the entire Blue Typhoon

Tails: Just a little longer!

Rarity: C'mon, i know you can do this Silvy

Silver: Ok... *Deep Breath* Grhhhhhaaaaa — He was shaking like crazy

Shadow: Where are they?

Then Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge appeared to they

Sonic: No worries my friends, the amazing Soni...

Silver: SONIC I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD I'LL SEND YOU TO THE OUT LIMITS OF SPACE. PUT THE EMERALD IN PLACE ALREADY! — His nose was bleeding, because of the weight he was lifting with his mind

Then Sonic runs to the basement and put the Master Emerald in place. The power was restored

Silver: Ahhhhh... Finally...

Tails: Good work Silver, Good work everyone... Rouge?

Rouge: Hi, long time no see!

Tails: Wait, you found the Master Emerald!?

Rouge: And that's not all — She showed an light blue Chaos Emerald

Tails: And a Chaos Emerald?!

Rouge: Well, i may not look like, but I'm a real treasure hunter. Unlike a certain echidna i know...

Knuckles: What did you say?! Hmpf!

Tails: Oh and umm... Girls, this is Rouge. Rouge this is Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy.

Rouge: And who is that in the corner? — She pointed to Shadow and said in a sarcastic tone

Tails: Shadow? You know him don't you?

Rouge: I knew. After he betrayed us!

Everyone: What?!

PhoenixtheHedgehog: And that's it for today dear readers. Don't forget to Fav Follow and Review!

 _ **Last Q &A: The first 3D Sonic game was: Sonic Adventure**_ __

 _ **Q &A: After Sonic 06, what game was considered the worst Sonic Game? **_


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic: What are you talking about?...

Shadow: I didn't betray you

Rouge: Then explain what happened in Spagonia!

Shadow: I didn't had a choice!

Silver: What's going on here?

Shadow:... After the defeat of Dark Gaia, G.U.N send the Dark Team to defeat the minions of Dark Gaia that survived...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Shadow P.O.V

Commander: "Shadow, the dark creatures are attacking in Spagonia City. We're sending the Dark Team to deal with it. Your team is getting in trouble. Go there and help them"

Shadow: Understood. Iniciating mission now!

I teleported to Spagonia and i saw Rouge and E-Omega 123 fighting against some dark creatures. As my mission, i helped they.

Rouge: Hi Shadow, long time no see!

Shadow: I can't turn my back for 1 minute and you're already in trouble! — He said kicking one of the dark creatures

We defeated some of they. But then a gigant came to give us more trouble.

Shadow: Rouge and Omega, take down that creep, I'll escort you!

While they fight with the gigant, i was finishing the others. I also saw an object flying towards me. It was Eggman!

Dr. Eggman: Greetings Shadow!

Shadow: What are you doing here Doctor?

Dr. Eggman: I'm here to give an offer to you! If you kill Sonic for me, I'll give to you a Chaos Emerald!

Shadow: And what if i don't want to?

Dr. Eggman: Your friends die!

Rouge: *In distance* Shadow! We need help!

Dr. Eggman: So what do you say, Shadow?

Shadow:... Where i can find Sonic?

Dr. Eggman: Great choice. Follow me

I was in the Egg mobile, while i was getting away from Spagonia, i asked some questions for Eggman

Shadow: Why are you always after that blue hedgehog?

Dr. Eggman: Don't you want to destroy him too?

Shadow: He has my respect. As long he doesn't get in my way, i have nothing to deal with... And you didn't answer me at all

Dr. Eggman: Do you know why Solaris was made?

Shadow: The fusion of Mephiles and Iblis made Solaris

Dr. Eggman: But only if the princess of Soleana cries, Iblis will be released. You know why Elise cried?

Shadow:...

Dr. Eggman: It was because of Sonic! He hurted her feelings so bad that she cried. Then, Iblis was released!

Shadow:.. That's...

Dr. Eggman: What about Dark Gaia? Sonic used the Chaos Control to awake Dark Gaia

Shadow: And why should i thrust you?

Dr. Eggman: So, you won't listen to you creator?

Shadow: Creator?

Dr. Eggman: Think about it Shadow, who was the first person that you saw when you woke up?

Shadow: You...

Dr. Eggman: So you better obey me, i put you in this world and i can take you out of it!

Shadow:... Yes master...

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Shadow: And you all know what happens next...

Phoenix: Acctualy, no one explained me what happened since the first time we got here!

Sonic: So that's why you tried to kill me in Eggman's base!

Silver: That's why you tought Eggman was your creator!

Rouge: So you didn't betrayed us at all

Shadow: I'm sorry i left my team behind

Rouge: No worries Shadow, you explained yourself

Shadow: And what happened after i left you in Spagonia?

Rouge: We called some agents of G.U.N to help us and...

Meanwhile somewhere in the sky...

Dr. Eggman: GRRR Stupid machine *kicking his computer*

Orbot: All that rage isn't healthy, Boss

Cubot: Yeah i mean, look at your size, you look like a ball

Dr. Eggman: Who are you calling fat?!

Orbot and Cubot walked in circles and bumped into each other

Scourge: Now i know why you can't kill Sonic...

Dr. Eggman: Shut Up! Metal Sonic!

Metal Sonic: Yes sir?

Dr. Eggman: Find that space ship and take it down!

Metal Sonic: Yes sir!

Then Metal Sonic left Eggman's battleship and flew to the Blue Typhoon.

Knuckles: How did you got the Master Emerald?

Rouge: A great magical never reveal your tricks

Silver: You guys didn't changed since Soleana

Sonic: They never gonna change

Then, Metal Sonic breaks the window and grabbed Sonic by his throat

Sonic: You can't stay away from me, can you?

Metal Sonic: You can't shut up, can you?

Metal Sonic shots the ground, hitting half of the circuits of the Blue Typhoon. Fire everywhere. Sonic kicked Metal Sonic away and Knuckles send him to the hole. The space ship was falling. Silver used his teleknises to keep the Blue Typhoon steady

Silver: Not this again!

Tails: Everyone! To the Tornado-2, now!

Suddenly, the space ship starts shaking violently. Metal Sonic was doing that. It shaked so hard that Rouge fell in the hole and disappeared. The others were in the Tornado-2. Tails started the engine and flew away from the falling space ship.

Sonic: Sorry buddy, i know you liked that space ship

Tails: It's okay... I can build an better

Knuckles: Wait, where is Rouge?

Silver: I saw her falling in the hole

Shadow: And you did nothing about it?

Silver: I couldn't, she just disappeared... Like, poof, out of sight

Phoenix: This is getting more weird

Tails: World collide...

Sonic: What?

Tails: Our worlds are collapsing... Something or someone are doing several damages to the world

Sonic: Like, the Time Eater?

Tails: Yes

Phoenix: Tails, go back to Canterlot High

Tails: Why?

Phoenix: When we first got here, i was walking by the school in my free period. I remember Fluttershy close from a powerful but distorced energy...

Tails: I see, alright. Next stop, Canterlot High

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

They were close from Canterlot High when the emeralds began to glow

Shadow: There's a emerald near by

Sonic: So you were talking about this?

Phoenix: Yes, but i felt it different...

Tails landed the Tornado-2 perfectly in the parking area. When Sonic and Shadow jumped out of the plane, the emeralds glowed even brighter!

Knuckles: The emeralds are reacting to each other. We must be close!

They followed the glow. The emeralds led they to the portal to Equestria. But they didn't know that. Sonic took a look on the statue. He put his ear on it and knocked to see if the statue was hollow.

Sonic: The emerald is IN the statue?

Knuckles: There's only one way to know, I'll break it!

The main six: NO!

Knuckles: Why!?

Twilght Sparkle: You can't break the statue!

Sunset Shimmer: The statue is actually a portal to another dimension

Phoenix: So that's why i felt the distorced energy!

Sonic: But how are we going to get the last emerald?

Sunset Shimmer: That's the easy part, you just have to go through, the hard part is...

Silver: Finding the emerald

Sonic: Alright, so... Who's entering first?

Phoenix: Wait, wasn't you who said "Nothing starts until you take action"?

Shadow: You two need to grow up...

Silver:...I'll go first!

Sonic, Shadow and Phoenix: WHAT?!

Silver: I've already been in many dimensions. This should be no problem for me

Sonic: Yeah but you don't know what to see in the other side

Silver: I know...

Phoenix: This is new, it will rain

Silver then walk through the portal. Sonic was second, Shadow third and Phoenix was the last. They were in some kind of castl. Sonic got up and took a look in his body. He got suprised

Sonic: Wait a minute... — He took a whole look at his body— I'm a hedgehog again!

PhoenixtheHedgehog is here: Gotch ya

Sonic was so happy that he break danced all over the place. Then the others got up and saw him running around. He did his last backflip and, when he landed, he saw 6 ponies on the ground attached to glowing chains. He took a look in his body again to see if nothing was missing. He sighed in relief, nothing was missing. Then he runned to his friends to see if they were okay. They told him that they were fine. So he runned to the ponies to release them from the chains.

Twilight Sparkle: Who are you?

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog — He turned back to Shadow Silver and Phoenix — Thank God i can finally use my line again!

Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry to say Sonic but you came in a bad time. As you can see, the world is turned upside down and we are stuck with this chains

Sonic: So it's time for some prison break! — He cracked his knuckles and grabbed the chains

He tried really hard but he failed trying to break the chains.

Twilight Sparkle: You can't break the chains. They are filled with dark magic.

Shadow: That's not magic — He grabbed the chain — It's Chaos!

Then Shadow drained the chaos energy from the chain. Sonic was able to break them and he did. Then Shadow lifted his hands and the Chaos Energy got out of the chains and Shadow absorbed it. Then Silver used his teleknises and turned the chains into dust. The 6 ponies got up and smiled

Twilight Sparkle: Wow that's was incredible, how did you do that?

Shadow: Simple, i can control chaos

Silver: And i control everything with my mind

Phoenix: But it was necessary turn the chains into dust? — He was shaking his quils to clean the dust on it

Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle and...

Sonic: Shadow, Silver and Phoenix — He said pointing to them — And we know you guys

Twilight Sparkle: How?

Sonic: Long short story, where we came from we meet alternate versions of you and you guys sure need to clean up this place — He cleaned some dust out of his shoulder — By the way, who did that to you?

Twilight Sparkle: Discord, i don't know how but he got powerful...

Silver: And where we can find this Discord?

Rainbow Dash: He's at Canterlot but we can't get there in time. Even though, he has that stupid stone that slows time...

Sonic: Wowowow, can you say that again?

Rainbow Dash: He has that stupid stone that slows time

Sonic: I think we found our winner. Discord is with the last Chaos Emerald! We must run to Canterlot!

Rainbow Dash: And you're planning to get there by hoof?

Sonic: I have no idea what are you talking about but yes, i will!

Rainbow Dash: You will never get there in time!

Sonic: I will, because I'm the fastest thing alive!

Sonic dashed with full speed and broke the window, then he spin dashed away

Phoenix: He has no idea to where he's going to...

Silver: No he don't...

Shadow: Can you show us the right way?

Twilight Sparkle: Sure!

Rainbow Dash: What kind of speed was that?!

Sonic was running at his full speed and he climbed up an mountain. At the top of the mountain he saw an castle. Then he turned into a ball and rolled down the mountain. In 5 seconds he was already close from the castle where Discord was. He was doing well when suddenly he face planted the "air". He took a few steps back and runned again but he face planted the "air" again. He was going for the third time when Shadow appeared in front of him with Silver, Phoenix and the main six.

Shadow:... Control!

Sonic: Where have you been, slow poke?

Shadow: At least i knew what i was doing

Silver: So this is the place?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but the castle is protected with some kind of spell that i can't break

Shadow: I've told you already, this is not magic — He lifted his hand— It's Chaos!

Shadow teleported everyone to inside the castle. Discord was sitting in the throne with the Chaos Emerald in his hand. He saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Phoenix and the main six in front of him. He laughed

Shadow: What's so funny?

Discord: I thought i made a huge mess with the others but, transforming ponies into this?! — He pointed to our heroes — It's hilarious! Hahahaha, by the way what kind of thing are you?

Sonic: Have you ever looked at the mirror? We are hedgehogs! And who are you?

Discord: I'm Discord the god of Chaos!

Sonic was trying his best to hold his laugh, but he failed and he began to laugh and laugh. He couldn't control himselft and he fell to the ground.

Silver: I do not know him, i never saw him in my entire life

Discord: What's so funny?

Sonic: Bro you don't know nothing about Chaos... Oh God that was a good one... god of Chaos hahaha

Discord: Are you doubting...

Sonic: Hold on, hold on i need to breath... *deep breath* Ok, go on...

Discord: Are you doubting my power? — He showed the Chaos Emerald

Sonic: Hey! You got something that doesn't belong to you!

Discord: Finding is not stolen

Sonic: Alright, we can do this in the easy way or the hard way

Discord just showed his tongue

Sonic: I think it's going to be in the hard way, Shadow can you please make the honers

Shadow snapped his fingers and the Chaos Emerald made an explosion. The explosion launched Discord to the wall, but he was still holding the emerald.

Discord: What was that?

Sonic: You might know a thing or two about Chaos but you're not the god of Chaos. So, you want to do this in the hard way, or the easy way?

Discord used the Chaos Emeralds to slow time. But it didn't affected Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Phoenix. Shadow used Chaos Control to turn time back to normal, then Sonic used his speed to make an tornado and it send Discord flying to the air. While in the air Phoenix jumpped and kicked him with both legs to the ground. Then Silver launched him to the roof. Discord fell and face planted the ground

Sonic: We can do this all day long

Discord found something interesting about Sonic. The hidding energy inside Sonic's body was very high but dark. Discord got up and lifted his hands in surrender. He was walking to Sonic, he was just about to give the emerald to Sonic but he punched his eye. It was not a hard punch but Sonic felt something strange. He cried a bit of blood and his eyes was turning black but he closed his eyes and everything went back to normal. Discord smiled, he wanted to unleash the hidden energy. Sonic grabs the emerald

Sonic: For an "god" i thought you were stronger — He threw the emerald to Shadow — C'mon, fix this already

Discord: Ha! Only i can fix everything. You can't do nothing about it

Shadow: That's it — He lifted the emerald and made an cage with chaos energy. Discord tried to get away but the energy was too strong — Chaos Control!

The emerald glowed and the planet shaked. Then everything was going back to normal.

Shadow: Chaos is power enriched by heart. You destroy, i fix. An chaos cage is not sufficient for what you did.

Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, we deal with it!

With the Elements of Harmony, the main six transformed Discord back to stone. Our heroes was impressed with the act, but Sonic was with his arms crossed and with his back to the others

Phoenix: I swear to God this is creepying me. First Silver do something brave...

Silver: Hey!

Phoenix: And now Sonic is acting like emo? If Shadow smile I'll jump of this building!

Sonic: It's nothing, c'mon let's get moving

Shadow: You're acting strange, faker...

Sonic: I said I'm fine!

Silver: What happened with your eye when Discord hit you?

Sonic: I'll explain later, now let's get moving already

Then Shadow teleported everyone to Twilight's castle.

Sonic: Is the portal fully working?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Come back sooner

Sonic: Yeah, soon as possible

So our heroes walked trought the portal with the last Chaos Emerlads. The main six (humans) were waiting for they return.

Sunset Shimmer: So, did you find the Chaos Emerald?

Sonic: Yes, now we have all the Chaos Emeralds

Shadow: We must go to the ARK and activate the self destruction with the emeralds

Silver: Then let's hurry, the world depends on us!

PhoenixtheHedgehog is here: And that's it for today dear readers, Don't forget to Fav Follow and Review. But before i go, i want to thank you for 2K views. I never thought i would get this number, thank you! Peace Out!

 _ **Last Q &A: After Sonic 06, Sonic Boom was the worst game that Sega made **_

_**Q &A: If there is a merger between Mephiles and Iblis, the result will be:**_

 _ **Perfect Chaos**_

 _ **Solaris**_

 _ **Time-Eater**_

 _ **None of these**_


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was getting ready to destroy the ARK. Sonic was standing there worried about what happened earlier. Silver was confused, he never saw that. While the others were busy making a plan, Silver decided to ask Sonic again about his eye

Silver: Hey Sonic, rough day huh?

Sonic: Yeah, I've been through worst

Silver: So, what about you eye?

Sonic: Oh, well, about that... Let's just say i got an disease

Silver: Does it have a cure?

Sonic: No

Silver: It's contagious?

Sonic: Extremely

Silver: Oh... — He took a step back

Sonic: But you don't caught the disease in that way!._.

Silver: And what's the name of the disease?

Sonic: It's called the .EXE Curse

Silver: And what it does?

Sonic: Well... — He was interrupted by Shadow

Shadow: Will both of you shut up and listen to the plan?

Sonic: Yeah, right, sorry...

Tails: Ok so, where was i?... Oh yeah! So Sonic, Shadow and Silver will use the emeralds to activate the self destruction of The ARK. Shadow, you know how to get there?

Shadow: Yes

Tails: Alright, so is everybody ready?

Phoenix: What about me?

Tails: I need you to finish my device so we can use against Eggman

Sonic and Silver were preparing to fly, Shadow was checking his Hover Shoes when Sunset Shimmer walked to him

Sunset Shimmer: Be careful

Shadow: I... — He was interrupted with a kiss in his lips — Will...

Sonic: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Silver: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shadow: What are you two looking at?! — He was blushing a little bit

Sonic: C'mon Faker, we need to get going

They left the group and flyied away, Shadow was using his Hover Shoes and Silver levitating Sonic. Tails rushes to the Tornado-2 and picked up his device and a Chaos Emerald

Tails: Here, you can control Chaos right?

Phoenix: Yes

Tails: Then use you Chaos Control to activate my device

Phoenix: Sure, but what it does? — He grabs the device and some electricity came out of his hand and the device's meter went empty to full

Tails: With this device i can hack anything i want! So, i can control Metal Sonic and use him against Eggman. Sure, now he's an Android but still

Phoenix: Hm... He doesn't look like a mobile device for me

Tails: Very funny, now, before you go, take this communicator. I'll help you hacking Metal Sonic

Phoenix: Alright, ready when you are!

Meanwhile, Sonic, Shadow and Silver were having trouble with some G.U.N agents. They knew that Eggman wanted to use the Eclipse Cannon, so they blocked the way.

Shadow: Out of my way, coming through!

Agent: I'm sorry Shadow, but we have orders to not let anyone pass by

Shadow: Well too bad, no one tells me what to do

Agent: Shadow, you won't pass

Shadow: Do you realize you're talking with the leader of Team Dark?

Agent: Unless you're the president of the United Federation, you can't pass

Shadow: Silver, hold them

Silver use his teleknises to hold the G.U.N agents in place. They ran to the control panel of the ark.

Shadow: This must be it! The professor told me about the Control Room

Sonic: So what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Computer: Please insert the password

Silver: You know the password?

Sonic: Sure, is ProjectGerald... Hm... Why it didn't worked?

Silver: Look what the screen says

Computer: Analysis of DNA required

Sonic: Shadow, do you know where they burried Gerald's corpse?

Shadow: It may work with my blood — He pulled a knife and cut himself. Then the computer begins to analyze the blood

Computer: Allowed access. Welcome Shadow the Hedgehog

Sonic: Nice job Shadow, c'mon let's go

They entered the Control Room. Full of high tech technology. Bellow they was a glass panel showing the space and the Earth.

Sonic: Woow... No wonder why Gerald was invited by the United Federation

Shadow: Here are the Control Panel, i can activate the self destruction.

Silver: Then do it already! Eggman's army is coming. They passed the agents

Shadow activated the self destruction and The ARK will explode in 2 minutes. They got out of the Control Room. They saw Eggman's army of robots and at he's side was Metal Sonic

Eggman: Well hello there Sonic, why you're leaving so soon? The party just started

The army was running towards Sonic but they glitched and stopped. Then the robots (even Metal Sonic) Carried Eggman away

Eggman: Wait? What are you doing? Stop! Why me?!

Sonic: Uuhh... We did it?

Then Phoenix appeared with a device in his hand

Phoenix: Miss me?

Sonic: You're a little late, pal

Shadow: You did this?

Phoenix: With Tails help... Huh?

Then a heavy wind came and made a little tornado in the hall. The wind stopped and revealed an robot ( Physical appearence: spikes like Neo Metal Sonic, thicker armour than metal sonic (slightly thicker arms and legs), hover shoes (like shadow's except blue with white and black), Spikes have hidden blades inside they come out when fighting)

Sonic: What is that?

Silver: Another Metal Sonic?

?: I. Am. Metal Sonic V

Phoenix: For me you can be IV, V or even VI, we're still going to kick your Metal Butt

He runs to Metal Sonic V, while he was running, he made a fake body of him and went behind Metal Sonic V. The fake body kicked him and Phoenix (invisible) kicked him back. Metal Sonic V got up and stood there. Suddenly Sonic went flying to the roof with a punch in his face and it got a little purple, Shadow was pushed to the wall, Silver was in the ground with his head sppining and Phoenix received an punch in the face. The Metal Sonic V's body that was doing nothing disappears and Metal Sonic V real body appears in the middle of them

Metal Sonic V: Move. Copied. With. Success

Everyone: What?!

Metal Sonic V: Analysing situation. Big source of energy found. Location: Canterlot High School — He teleported away

Sonic: What the heck was that?

Silver: I don't know, but he's probably going to Canterlot High!

Phoenix: Geez he just said that Silver! — In the communicator — Tails, do me a favor and search in the news, keyword: Canterlot High

Tails: Ok, It says that the school, right now, are having the Fall Formal. Nothing more

Phoenix: Thanks... Well he's going for the grand prize!

Sonic: Fall Formal? I forgot to ask Rainbow to be my pair

Shadow: We don't have time to this, let's get moving! — He teleported to Canterlot High

Silver: Phoenix...

Phoenix: Don't even ask... Chaos Control!

Then, they reached outside of the school. The others were inside the school dancing and laughing. The main six was dancing next to the stage. Our heroes entered the school and everybody looked at them.

Sonic: Everybody! Out of the school, NOW!

Silver: C'mon we don't have time

Rainbow Dash: What's going on? It's everything alright? What happened to your eye?!

Sonic: No time to explain, now, everybody get out of the school!

Behind them, Metal Sonic V landed next to the statue making a hole in the ground

Phoenix: Nevermind! Everybody get in the school!

Metal Sonic V looked at the statue. In a blink of an eye, he punched the statue and destroyed it. Some energy went out of the remains and got into Metal Sonic V's body. Our heroes and the main six runs to outside of school and saw Metal Sonic V looking at him. He lifted his hand and some energy got out of the main six. They were screaming in pain and Metal Sonic V got even more poweful. The main six fell to the ground exhausted, almost passing out. Ou heroes checked if they were okay

Sonic: You're okay Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah *cough* I'm fine...

Metal Sonic V: Ha ha ha, behold. The. Ultimate. Life. Form

Sonic: Oh wow Shadow, someone stoled your place

Silver: What is he doing?

Metal lifted his hand to the air and the 7 Chaos Emeralds came. Then it started spinning around him

Everyone: What?!

Metal Sonic V: He hahahaha. Chaos. Control!

An quick earthquake occurred and some black holes appeared. Some persons was pushed to the black hole and fell to the ground of Canterlot High. Those being: Classic Sonic, Sally Acorn, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Mephiles and Cyber. Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge came too in Tails's plane

Sonic: Gentlemans...

Mephiles: You... I remember you!

Sally: Sonic? What's going on?

Antoine: Sacrebleu what is that thing? — He pointed to Metal Sonic V

Cyber: That's Metal Sonic V, wait a minute... Sonic! I thought i said to make good use of the emerald!

Silver: Who are you all? There's even a tiny Sonic! — He pointed to Classic Sonic

Classic Sonic: *Comparing his height with Sonic's height* *Sad face*

Bunnie: You got yourself in trouble didn't ya?

Tails: Sonic! That robot is messing up with time and space! We gotta stop him!

Sally: Sonic, who is he?

Sonic: Long short story, that freak over there is trying to destroy everything so, a little help is going to be good

Rotor: We will help you Sonic!

Mephiles: Declare truce for now Sonic, when this is over, it is better not find me again

Sally: The Freedom Fighters will help you Sonic

Knuckles: Aw Yeah, punching time!

Sonic: So in that case — He walked towards Metal Sonic V and then stopped, everybody got in fighting position— The New Freedom Fighters, GO!

Play Music — Perfect Dark Gaia theme (or Dark Gaia Phase 2) Instrumental

Metal Sonic V called Eggman's army of robots. Sonic was Spin Dashing and Homming Attacking through every single one. Shadow and Silver were helping the others from the school to get out. Cyber was fighting against Metal Sonic V. Antoine and Bunnie was destroying the robots on the ground. Mephiles was taking over the shadows of the robots and making them destroy themselves. Phoenix, Tails and Knuckles were escorting the main six to safety. Sally and Rotor were using the weapons that Nicole was projecting to destroy them. Amy was using her hammer to smach the robots. Rouge and Classic Sonic was destroying the flying robots. Rouge did an Spinning Kick, Classic Sonic grabbed her leg and turned into a ball. Then, he was launched in the air and destroyed the flying robots

Rouge: Yes, go get them big blue!

Metal Sonic V: NO! — He did a Chaos Blast and send Cyber, Rouge and Classic Sonic to the ground — Chaos. Control!

Suddenly the earth begins to shake unstoppable. Tails checked his device and saw the earth tearing apart

Tails: Sonic! The world is tearing apart because of the Chaos Control, if we don't stop him, the world will be destroyed

Sonic: Alright. Amy what do you want to send me into that freak with your hammer?

Amy: An Kiss!

Sonic: *sigh* Where?...

Amy: Lips!

Sonic: Cheeks

Amy: Heh... Better than nothing

So Sonic kissed her cheeks and she was reealy red

Amy: I knew you love me!

Sonic: Don't start Amy

Amy: Jusy say it — Her hammer appeared in her hand

Sonic: Amy i have a girlfriend!

Amy: What!? Oh you...

Amy was so angry that she grabbed her hammer and send Sonic to Metal Sonic V. He did an Homming Attack on him and stopped in the air with the emeralds sppining around him

Sonic: HEY!

Metal Sonic V: It's. No. Use. You. Will. Fail.

Sonic: So you think you can defeat me by turning into a monster?

The Chaos Emeralds started sppining around faster

Shadow: Behold, The Ultimate Power!

The emeralds glow brighter and spinned even fast

Silver: For the sake of our future, I'll destroy you and save the present!

Then, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Phoenix, Classic Sonic and Cyber transformed in their Super Form

Sonic: Let's show that freak the real super power of Teamwork!

They flied to Metal Sonic V and attacked him with Chaos Spear. Super Sonic did an Roundhouse kick on him. Metal Sonic V grabbed Sonic's leg and threw him to Super Silver. Super Shadow tried an Chaos Spear but Metal Sonic V absorbed it and attacked him with an Chaos Spear more powerful

Sally: Nicole, analyze Metal Sonic V

Nicole: Of course Sally. Analyzing... The robot has a constant source of energy from a gravitational generator and steals high energy of his opponents, the more energy it receives...

Sally: the more powerful it gets...

Tails: Perfect! He's like a battery, what happens if you overload an battery?

Sally: The battery explode... I get it, we just have to overload him

Super Phoenix received a kick from Metal Sonic V and he went flying to the ground

Super Phoenix: If we don't stop him in time, the world will be destroyed

Tails: Phoenix, if you all overload him with Chaos Energy, he will explode

Super Phoenix: So he's like a battery, huh? Hey Shadow's shadow!

Mephiles: Are you talking to me? — He punched an robot

Super Phoenix: Yeah, what do you need to become Solaris?

Mephiles: A fusion with Iblis and Chaos Control

Super Phoenix: One of the black holes is from your time line, do you think you can transform into Solaris and teleport us to the Time-Space Rift?

Mephiles: Yes, and i will — He lifted his hand to his black hole and some flames came from it — At long last, I'll be able to join with you, IBLIS!

Then he grabs a purple Chaos Emerald

Mephiles: Now, Chaos Emerald, it's time for the final curtain call — The Emerald starts floating

The sky went black and Mephiles was in the air with the Chaos Emeralds and Iblis flames around him

Mephiles: Chaos... Control!

Everyone was teleported to the Time-Space Rift. Now, Mephiles was Solaris

Metal Sonic V: You. Cannot. Defeat. Me.

Super Sonic: That's what we're going to see... Oah — Super Sonic was flying to Metal Sonic V but Super Phoenix stopped him

Super Phoenix: Now, we got a plan. We need to overload him. Shadow, Cyber and Solaris, prepare a massive Chaos Energy Wave. Sonic and Silver, you, me and little guy are going to distract Metal Sonic V while they charge the attack

Super Sonic and Super Silver: Alright!

Change to Music: Solaris Phase 2 (Sonic 06 OST)

Shadow, Cyber and Solaris lifted their hands and a yellow globe appeared. Sonic, Silver and Phoenix were distracting Metal Sonic V. They thought it was an easy job but trying to get his attention. Super Classic Sonic was jumping on his head, Super Phoenix and Super Sonic was attacking him and Super Silver was holding him in place. Super Shadow was already ready with a huge globe of Chaos Energy. Cyber and Solaris was making an bigger globe of Chaos Energy. Super Sonic kicked Metal Sonic's V jaw, Super Classic Sonic light speed dashed his stomach, Super Phoenix punched his face and Super Silver was crushing him. Metal Sonic V breaked the telekinesis barrier and holded one of Sonic's hand, then he kicked Super Phoenix in his stomach and at the same time grabbed Super Classic Sonic's head and hit into Super Sonic's head. Super Silver tried to hold him again but Metal Sonic V shoots an beam on him. The others made an ultra gigant globe made of pure Chaos Energy.

Super Shadow: Hurry up, we can't hold much longer!

Super Phoenix: Alright! Everyone, give him all the energy you have!

Super Sonic, Super Classic Sonic, Super Silver and Super Phoenix was overloading him. At first, they thought it was futile because he was only getting stronger. Then, Metal Sonic V set an "cool down" because of the high energy.

Super Sonic: Now! Do it now!

All of that globe was absorved by Solaris, then he attacked him with the energy. It was too much and Metal Sonic V "exploded" and disappears. All of them went back in their normal forms. They took an long breath. Suddenly the ground shaked really hard. The ground break and Sonic fell. Silver grabbed him but he was falling too. Shadow grabbed him, Cyber grabbed Shadow, Classic Sonic grabbed Cyber, Phoenix grabbed Classic Sonic and Mephiles grabbed Phoenix while holding on the edge of the broken ground. Suddenly Sonic felt someone grabbing his leg. It was Metal Sonic V really broken. An black hole appeared bellow them and was sucking them.

Silver: Hang on tight Sonic! We got you!

Sonic: I'm gonna let go of you!

Silver: No! We can save you!

Sonic: Don't worry! Everything is going to be just fine!

Shadow: Faker don't move a muscle!

Sonic: There's only one way to destroy him once it for all!

Phoenix: We can find another way! Don't let go of Silver!

Sonic: It's like i said "Nothing starts until you take action"!

Sonic let go of Silver's hand. He and Metal Sonic V fell in the black hole. Then a white globe(like the one from the first chapter) appeared and everything went all white. Back at Canterlot High, the others were waiting for them. Shadow, Silver, Classic Sonic, Cyber, Phoenix and Mephiles appeared in front of they (in order). Sunset ran to Shadow and hugged him really tight, so did Rarity on Silver and Fluttershy on Phoenix but Rainbow Dash was looking for Sonic

Rainbow Dash: Wait, where's Sonic?

Silver: He... He...

Shadow: He sacrificed himself to save us all

Phoenix: He died with Metal Sonic V

Mephiles: I can't believe I'm saying this but, technically he didn't died, or didn't yet...

Shadow: What do you mean?

Mephiles: Just think about it, if Sonic died, why would his past version still alive? The same thing goes to him, if Classic Sonic dies, Sonic die. If there's not an present, there's no reason to have an past. It's all connected

Phoenix: But where are he?

Suddenly an electric esphere appears behind them and Sonic and Metal Sonic V went flying to the ground. Metal Sonic V was pretty broken and Sonic was with some injuries. Sonic slowly got up and Rainbow Dash ran to him and hugged him tightly

Sonic: Hehe did you miss me?

Rainbow Dash: Don't you ever scare me like that again

Metal Sonic V was crawling towards Sonic, Cyber send an Chaos Spear to him and he exploded into smithereens. Then, some energy got out of his body and it returned to the main six and they were full of magic again. Some energy went to were the portal to Equestria was and the energy rebuild the statue. Tails looked at his device and the Earth was no longer broken apart. (Stop Music)He ran to Sonic and showed to him. Everybody was happy and they decided to make an party to celebrate. Everyone was dancing (expect for Shadow and Mephiles, they were standing in a conner) Sonic was break dancing along with the music and everyone was cheering for him. A little later, our heroes (and enemy) and the main six was outside the school.

Sonic: So, what a day huh?

Sally: Yeah, you're old but you still got the hand of it — She gave an friendly punch on his arm

Sonic: Ouch, hey who are you calling old?

Rotor: It's been so long since we fight against Dr. Robotnik or someone else, that's what she meant

Classic Sonic: *jumping in front of modern Sonic and pulling his t-shirt*

Sonic: What about you little buddy?

Classic Sonic ran and got speed. Then he jumped and did an Air Boost and landed on his feet. Then he ran again to Sonic.

Sonic: *Clapping* I told you would get better!

Antonie: You're a true fighter mr. Sonic. We all thank you

Bunnie: Don't get too excited honey, we all owe y'all

Sonic: Wouldn't done it without you guys

Rouge: So Shadow, are you planning to work for G.U.N again?

Shadow: G.U.N gave to me too many troubles. But I'll think about it

Mephiles: Alright, it's time to go. We need to use Chaos Control to open our time lines

Rainbow Dash: Wait, does that mean you have to go too? — She grabbed Sonic's hand

Sonic: I'm sorry Dash...

Silver: Well, technically we don't have to go, i mean Eggman stills here. And he probably are going to give trouble here.

Phoenix: Silver you're freaking me out!

Shadow: He's right, let's do this already

Mephiles lifted his hand and the Chaos Emeralds came. They induced Chaos Control and the black holes from they time line appeared. So they entered the black holes to their respective time lines. After that, the Chaos Emeralds splited to different places.

Sonic: Well dang it!

Phoenix: Yeah, those stupid emeralds splited again

Sonic: That's not what i meant

Tails: So, what?

Sonic: We're home less again, now that the Blue Typhoon is destroyed

Rainbow Dash: You guys can stay with us

Sonic: Really?

Rainbow Dash: Sure! I don't mind share my bed with you. What about you girls?

Main Six: Me neither

Sonic: Wow, i don't know what to say

Rarity: Don't worry darling, is what we can do after what you did to us

Tails: And we can build or own house later on

Silver: Yeah, we have two muscle guys, two runners and two eggheads. Building a house should be no problem

Rainbow Dash: But you guys have some work to do right now — She said pointing to Principal Celestia with brooms in her hands

Sonic: Oh boy, a hero work is never done...

PhoenixtheHedgehog is here: And that's it for today and for now dear readers. Our story is over, but I'll come up with something new later on. Don't forget to Fav Follow and Review. Peace out!

 _ **Last Q &A: if there is a merger between Mephiles and Iblis the result will be Solaris **_

_**Q &A: In your opinion, what game is going to be in Sonic's 25 b-day?**_


End file.
